Betrayal
by EcrWren
Summary: What happens when what is inside you takes over and threatens to endanger everyone around you. Could you stop yourself from hurting the ones you love? When the Soul Society deems you an enemy; what can you do? Run? Fight? Or Die?
1. Victory

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I just imagine ..._

* * *

The Soul Reapers cheered as they watched Tosen fall at the feet of Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Hisagi. With his fall the only man still standing against them was Aizen, Gin having fled after being defeated by Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Abarai, and Kisuke Urahara. Those who could stand could only watch as Ichigo Kurosaki battled Aizen with all of their fates at stake.

"I should not have let you escape Sokyoku Hill Kurosaki" Aizen coughed out as he glared across the field at Ichigo. "You have proven more troublesome than even I had predicted".

"I know at least one other midget soul reaper who has the same feelings as you" Ichigo smirked. "But it's time this war came to an end Aizen!"

With that they both shunpoed and their zanpakuto clashed. Ichigo smirked as he hollowfied and saw Aizens eyes widen in fear. He shunpoed behind Aizen _"No, he already used his 3 minuet limit. I don't have the strength left to take another attack while he's in that form!"_ Before Aizen had a chance to face his enemy he heard him cry out.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Rukia flinched as she heard Ichigo scream and covered her face as dust and bits of rock pummeled her from his attack. She was exhausted and terrified for him. He was always throwing himself into battles that he didn't need to, it was an annoying habit of his but was one that drew her to him. How could one person, one human, have so much compassion, for others and yet have the strength and determination that he did.

"Your just amazing Ichigo" she sighed as the dust cleared.

What she saw made her heart leap, Ichigo holding Zangetsu on his shoulders walking toward her with blood running down his left arm. There was no sign of Aizen. Was it over? Did they win? Blood!

"Look what you let happen to yourself you big idiot!" Rukia screamed turning Ichigo's smirk into a scowl.

"What are you screaming about! I just defeated Aizen! We won the war you stupid midget! OUCH!"

Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad arrived just in time to see Rukia standing over a kneeling Ichigo with a smug look on her face.

"What did you go and do that for!" Ichigo screamed as he stood back up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ichigo, Aizen must have hit you on the head, you're imagining things" Rukia stated as she turned her back to him smugly.

"ICHIGO" Orihime yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him before he could attack Rukia.

"Ahh Orihime, let go of me. I-I, cough, c-can't … breathe … Ori ….. hi … me"

"Umm, I think you killed him Orihime" Uryuu deadpanned as he pushed his glasses tighter on his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ichigo! I didn't realize I was grabbing you so tight. I guess I just don't know my own strength. I have been training really hard you know. Pretty soon my mussels will be huge and I can go on tour as the worlds strongest woman while really being an undercover cop bent on bringing carnival folk to …" Orihime felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Rukia smiling at her. "Oh! Hi Rukia! I'm glad to see that you're alright as well."

"Please, let me heal him Orihime, we wouldn't want him to come back as a ghost and be even more annoying while he 'haunts' us. Besides you're probably needed to help heal the injured with 4th division" Rukia smiled as she looked down at an unconscious Ichigo.

"You're right Rukia! I won't let you down. Come on Uryuu; Chad. Let's go see what we can do to help" Orihime yelled back as she went to find Captain Unohana and the 4th squad.

"Well, it's not like we can let her run off on her own. She might see something shinny and get lost in the woods without us Chad" Uryuu sighed. Chad just nodded as they followed the excitable auburn haired girl back toward the heart of the battlefield.

Rukia smiled as she watched her friends leave and then set to work on healing Ichigo's many cuts while he lay on the ground unconscious.

_Ichigo smiled to himself as he felt Rukia's healing kido wash over him._

"So this is how we find our hero's now that the battle is won. Getting nice and cuddly down there you two?" Urahara simpered as he brought his fan out in front of his face.

Rukia blushed as she heard Urahara but then Ichigo leaped up from the ground "What did you say Urahara! I'm going to stick that fan so far up your" *SMACK*. Ichigo hit the ground again as Rukia bowed to the nine captains standing behind Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Captains. Aizen is now dead. Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki defeated him only minuets ago. I am currently healing him in case of another Arrancar incursion into the living world" Rukia reported while still looking at her feet.

"What kind of healing involves punching the wounded in the head?" mumbled Ichigo.

"It looked more like a love tap in my opinion Kurosaki" Captain Kyoraku blurted out making both Rukia and Ichigo blush.

"Silence Shunsui, we need to ensure that all the wounded get proper care and the dead be brought back to the soul society with honor." Head Captain Yamamoto directed. "You're all to report to Captain Unohana and then gather your divisions to assist her. Dismissed."

"What can we do to help Yamamoto" Ichigo asked simply.

Yamamoto turned his back to the orange haired Soul Reaper before replying "Rukia Kuchiki, you are to report to your captain. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are not part of the soul society, return to your home. Your help is no longer needed here" before Ichigo could respond he shunpoed away.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure that's just his way of saying you've done enough" Rukia said smiling up at him.

"Bastard didn't even bother to say thank you" Ichigo scowled before looking down at Rukia. He noticed that they were standing with their hands only and inch away from each other. He imagined what she would do if he just grabbed it before shaking his head. "You're right Rukia; I'll go find my father so we can go home."

Meanwhile Genryusai Yamamoto shunpoed back towards his divisions of Soul Reapers.

"_It has to be done, for the sake of the Living World, and the Soul Society. The longer I wait to make the order, the more resistance it will be met with. Ichigo Kurosaki must be destroyed."_

_

* * *

There's my first chapter. Please comment to let me know what you think!  
_


	2. Orders

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, shocker ..._

* * *

Two figures rushed along a corridor leading towards the Captains meeting room in the Seireitei. They moved with a purpose but their moot was relaxed. Aizen was defeated, what was left of his Arrancar army was destroyed, his third in command, Kaname Tosen, was dead. The only one who escaped was Gin Ichimaru, and he was being tracked by Captain Soi Fon's Mobile Corps. The Seireitei was more peaceful than it had been in a long time.

"What do you think Old Man Yamo is doing calling a Captains meeting immediately after we get back from battle? I was looking forward to getting some sake and sitting down with my beautiful little Nanao back at the barracks for a while" Captain Kyoraku complained to his best friend.

"Shunsui, Nanao never drinks with you. Why would you believe her to do so after a battle" Captain Ukitake laughed.

"Well at least when I drink, it's not too bad when she rejects me" Shunsui sighed letting his shoulders sag a little.

"Cheer up Shunsui; at least you got to see that Lisa is alright. I know losing her to Aizen's experiments was hard on you" Jushiro spoke as they turns a corner and entered the Captains quarters.

Shunsui smiled when he looked up at his friend "your right, she looks the same as she did back then. I'm glad she's alright."

"It's about time you two showed up. I need to get back to my specimens quickly to gain as much information on these Arrancars and the now destroyed Hogyoku as possible. If that damn Kurosaki had only killed Aizen I could experiment on the item itself but he just so happened to obliterate any and all traces of the man and the Hogyoku" snapped a frazzled looking Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Ah Mayuri, you look like you could use some rest. Maybe if you left that lab of yours once in a while you might not have such a bad temper" Shunsui poked and an already agitated Head of Research and Development.

"I'll show you a bad temper you flowery drunkard! How would you like to try out a new poison that I just …"

"NOW, now captains lets not begin fighting amongst ourselves so soon after this war has come to an end" Jushiro argued as he stepped in between the 12th division captain and the 8th.

"Jushiro is correct. The reason I am calling this meeting will cause enough turmoil within the Soul Society as it is" head Captain Yamamoto spoke over Mayuri's attempt to push past Jushiro to poison Shunsui.

"What do you mean Head Captain? Is Gin causing that much of a disturbance?"

"It is not Gin that I am currently concerned with Captain Hitsugaya. The man I am most worried about at the moment dwarfs the threat that Aizen was to the Soul Society" Yamamoto sighed as he took his position at the head of the captain lines.

"An even bigger threat than Aizen? How can that be!" gasped a shocked Captain Komamura.

"Because the man I'm talking about could divide the entire Seireitei."

The effect that this statement had on the captains present was such that even the usual stoic Byakuya Kuchiki turned to face the Head Captain in surprise. A man who could divide the Seireitei? How? After the war, moral was so high that it would seem that they could raid Hueco Mundo and take control away from the Vasto Lorde. How could one person have such an effect on Soul Reapers?

"Can he really control and lead that many Soul Reapers? How is this possible? I have no data on any living creature or item that possesses that kind of power. Is it some kind of hypnosis even more powerful than Sosuke Aizen" asked a baffled and thoroughly distraught Mayuri. I knew that if I was able to study Aizen's zanpakuto I would be able to create a device that would possess the ability of mind control."

"It is not mind control that gives him the ability to divide us. It is our trust in him that is our greatest weakness. We believe him to be one of us when he is not. We believe he will aid us in times of great peril. For those reasons Ichigo Kurosaki must be destroyed."

Every captain looked shocked at the statement their Head Captain just made. Destroy Ichigo Kurosaki? The Ichigo Kurosaki? The man who Brought Aizen's betrayal into the light? The savior of the Soul Society when the Bounts invaded? The hero of the Winter War? Why? Why would the Head Captain feel the need to take out the most powerful asset the Soul Society had?

"H-Head Captain, w… why? You must be joking" grinned a relieved Shunsui. "I think this is the first time I've heard you make a joke. It's a little dark for your first time. You should start a little more basic. Knock knock jokes, the chicken crossed the road"

"I most certainly am not joking Captain Kyoraku!" snapped Head Captain Yamamoto.

"No" shouted Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, Zaraki, Hitsugaya, and Unohana.

"How could you say such a thing Head Captain! Ichigo has done so much for the Soul Society. During the Bount invasion, protecting Karakura town; he's the hero of the Winter War! There is no way he could be our enemy!" Shouted a very confused Jushiro.

"I knew it is difficult to wrap your mind around such a statement so close to his victory over Aizen but we must look at the facts. Ichigo Kurosaki has undoubtedly helped the Soul Society in many ways, but he is not one of us. He is not a soul reaper. He is not even a human anymore. He _is_ a hollow" Yamamoto spoke looking into all the captains' eyes as he did so. "He may claim to be a Visored, but the truth is that he has a hollow inside of him. At the moment it is controlled by his reiatsu and his will power, but we have seemed hollows devour one another to become stronger. Ichigo may not devour the hollows he cleanses, but he does, albeit unknowingly, consume their power when he defeats them. With every victory over hollows he becomes stronger; the hollow within him becomes stronger, until he finally loses control. We cannot let his hollow become any stronger."

"That can't be true. Head Captain, I traveled from Hueco Mundo with Ichigo. He is in complete control over his body and the hollow inside him" argued a disbelieving Unohana.

"I would beg to differ with you Unohana" Mayuri laughed. "While you and I, along with Captain Kuchiki and Zaraki were in Hueco Mundo young Ichigo lost control of his hollow side. His hollow took over so he could beat that Espada resulting in him attacking the Quincy. We cannot deny that if that power were to take over the substitute there would be no stopping him."

"We have seen Kurosaki fight off that hollow many times. I'd love to fight Ichigo again but there is no point in fighting him because we're afraid he'll lose himself. I don't go into battles afraid of anything" Kenpachi spat as he turned to walk out of the captains' quarters.

"I for once agree with Kenpachi, we cannot simple assassinate Ichigo because were afraid he _might_ lose control" Shunsui continued causing Kenpachi to turn around before he walked out the door. "It would be a betrayal that we could never live down."

"Who are you to disagree with the Head Captain? If he says Kurosaki is a threat than he is a threat and we should believe in the man who has lead the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for this long" shouted an enraged Komamura.

"But … Byakuya. Your sister Rukia knows Ichigo. She has spent the most time with him. Should we not trust her judgment in believing in Ichigo?" asked Jushiro.

Byakuya merely looked up at Captain Ukitake when he heard his name but did little more than glare at him for mentioning that someone from his house was so familiar with such a person.

"As I said before, Kurosaki has the ability to divide the Seireitei. If his hollow took control he would be a force like none other we have face before on his own, but he could turn not just our seated and un-seated officers against us, but he could sway some Lieutenants and even Captains to his side." Yamamoto opened his eyes for the first time in the captains meeting. We will not be hasty in this decision as we have done in the past. As you have said, he has done much for the Soul Society. We will observe him for a time until we have evidence that his hollow is truly gaining power over him. I will not see the Seireitei turned upside down again because half of my captains believe in a Substitute Soul Reaper."

"What do you propose we do for the time being Head Captain?" asked Byakuya, speaking for the first time.

"I will have Captain Ukitake station Rukia Kuchiki in Karakura town under the pretence that she is there to assist Ichigo. She will also be giving weekly reports on him and the rising amount of spiritually aware humans in the town due to Kurosaki's inability to control his reiatsu" Yamamoto ordered. "I also would like Captain Kuchiki to station Lieutenant Abarai there as support. Abarai will also be able to give us some insight into what Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin are doing in the Living World."

"You doubt Yoruichi as well Head Captain?" asked Soi Fon.

"I do not believe either of them are a threat but they do always seem to know what is going on, in and outside of the Soul Society" Yamamoto then turned and began walking away from his captains before stating "none of this is to be told to anyone outside of those present. It may start a riot within the Seireitei and I do not with Kurosaki to get wind of our plans."

"Yes Sir"

The captains then filed out of the room all feeling uneasy about what they were just told. They all could understand the Head Captains worries, but not all of them agreed that the measures they were taking were necessary.

Captain Ukitake took his time returning to squad thirteen's barracks. He still wasn't convinced that Ichigo was really a threat. He trusted Rukia. He knew that she trusted him with her life, and he had saved her countless times before. He also suspected at the feelings she had for him.

"_Even if Ichigo lost himself to that hollow, she could bring him back. He would never harm her or any of his friends for that matter. She was the perfect person to stand by Ichigo's side during this 'investigation.' He would never harm her."_

When he reached the barracks he was greeted with the usual argument.

"I'm going to open the door when our captain returns!" yelled Kiyone.

"No he would rather I opened it for him" Sentaro responded, "You would probably run over his foot with the door!"

Ukitake opened the door to see his two officers in each others faces on the verge of brawling. He slipped by them with his hands rubbing his temples fighting the oncoming headache they caused. As he walked down the hallway towards his office he heard a door slide open. He looked to his right to see the person he needed to speak with.

"Ah Rukia" he greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Hello Captain Ukitake. I hope you are enjoying the crisp night air tonight" Rukia responded with a smile.

"Oh yes it is very refreshing" he said as he took a deep breath and then began coughing immediately afterward. "Oh, well I guess *cough* the air just *cough cough* doesn't agree with me. Well, I have your new orders Rukia could you come to my office so we may discuss them?"

"Yes sir" she responded without hesitation.

Once they reached the Captains office Ukitake sat behind his desk and Rukia stood in front of it at attention.

"Now your new orders, lets see, there so much paper work on this desk I don't know if I can, oh here we are. I forgot they were in my pocket" He laughed and a large stake of papers fell off his desk and onto the floor.

"C-Captain! Let me help you" Rukia jumped into action to try and gather all of the papers before the wind blew them everywhere.

It took a few minuets but the managed to capture them all, the most difficult proving to be one stuck to the middle of Ukitake's back. No matter how fast Rukia was he would always turn to grab another paper just as she reached for it.

"Ah, now that we got them all back in order. Thank you Rukia. The Soul Society is chaotic with all this paper work. Promotions, reassignments, orders, plus I don't have a lieutenant to help me get through all of mine." Even though he was complaining Rukia could see a smile on his face that told her he really didn't mine it in the least. "Now, where were we? Yes, your new assignment. You were selected by Head Captain Yamamoto for this difficult mission"

Rukia stiffened at hearing this "I am honored the Head Captain thinks so highly of me."

Ukitake frowned slightly at her words, if only she knew the reason for this mission and why she had to be the one to do it. Before she noticed her captain frowning there was a smile set on his face. _"The Captain seems preoccupied with something. He must be getting overwhelmed with all the paperwork he has to do."_

"Good to hear Rukia, you've always been one of the hardest workers in my squad. For this mission I'm going to need you to report to the living world to "keep an eye on' one of the Soul Societies greatest assets." Rukia nodded and leaned in. "Ichigo Kurosaki may not need the help but you will assist him in the protection of Karakura Town."

Ukitake smiled as he saw Rukia's features light up before she tried to hide her emotions. She may be a Kuchiki, but she will never have the same control as Byakuya does.

"You will also be making weekly reports directly to the Captains during our meeting on Ichigo, and the rising numbers of humans that are affected by his reiatsu."

"Is there a reason the Head Captain wants me to watch Ichigo sir?" Rukia's face had fallen when she heard she was to report on Ichigo.

Ukitake smiled,"_she caught on faster than the Head Captain thought she would."_

"I believe the Head Captain just wants to know more about the 'Hero of the Winter War'. He didn't like bending the truth but he couldn't tell Rukia the true purpose. _"Ichigo will prove his innocence on his own."_

"Don't let Ichigo hear you calling him that, his head is inflated enough as it is" Rukia deadpanned.

"Yes I know it will be an arduous task keeping an eye on him but you are the Soul Reaper he's most familiar with and are the only one who seems capable to keep him in line" although he suspected that that was for another reason unrelated to Rukia's leadership qualities. "The Head Captain didn't specify exactly how long this mission will last but I'm fairly certain that you will be in the living world for an extended period of time. Report to Urahara so he can outfit you with a new gigai designed for those who will be in the Living World for a long period of time."

"I accept this mission Captain Ukitake. I will fulfill your orders to the best of my abilities!" Rukia saluted and then turned to exit the office. As soon as she slid the door closed she ran happily into her room so no one would here her jumping a squealing in happiness at her new 'mission'. "I think I will leave bright and early in the morning! I can't wait to tell Ichigo!"

Back in the Living World, Ichigo sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

* * *

_Currently working on chapter 3, reviews may help speed up the process :)_


	3. New Arrivals

_Disclaimer: It's a shame, but I don't own Bleach._

* * *

"Good morning Ichigoooo!" Isshin Kurosaki screamed as he flew through the air towards his son. Ichigo shot up in bed and deflected his fathers kick sending him out the open window.

"I have taught you well, my son" Isshin cried as he fell two stories onto his head.

"Why can't I just have a normal alarm clock like everyone else" Ichigo grumbled as he walked down the stares scratching his back. He set a scowl on his face as he walked into the kitchen to see Yuzu making breakfast and Karin sitting on the couch watching soccer highlights.

"Good morning Ichi! I made pancakes for breakfast this morning; I know they're your favorite." Yuzu pointed over to the table where Ichigo saw a small pile of pancakes sitting on the table and proceeded to scarf them down.

"Where is dad? I thought I heard him up in your room Ichigo" Karin asked without taking her eyes of the television screen.

"He went out to get a breath of fresh air."

"Really? I could've sworn I saw him run up the stairs just before you came down" Yuzu questioned as she poured some Orange Juice in a glass for her older brother.

"Well I'm off to school" Ichigo grabbed his backpack and walk out the door hitting Isshin as he opened it.

Ichigo set off for school feeling very content. The war was over, he was able to protect his family and friends, and now the only battles he could see over the horizon were the random hollow that would pop here and there. He closed his eyes as the warm morning sun hit his face "I'm glad it's all over."

"Is talking to yourself normal human behavior or are you finally losing it Ichigo?"

Ichigo shot around looking for the source of the voice but there was no one behind him, above him? No, there was nobody *SMACK* Ichigo looked up from the ground, now he saw where she was.

"Damn it Rukia! That hurt! Can't you grow, or stand back further when you sneak up on someone? What are you doing here anyway? There hasn't been any trouble since the battle with Aizen; don't you have _any _where else to be?"

"Oh ha ha Ichigo. As it happens I'm here on new orders to protect Karakura town since the Soul Society doesn't seem convinced that you can do it yourself" she smiled down as Ichigo pushed himself up off the ground "with all the reiatsu you put out I'm surprised that all of Hueco Mundo hasn't shown up at this town."

"They would be a more welcome guest than" *SMACK* this time Ichigo went flying into a fence on the side of the road. "God damn it Rukia! I'm gona kill ….. Where did she go?"

"Are you trying to say I'm not welcome here Ichigo?" Rukia bent down with her head right next to Ichigo's with one of her eyebrows raised.

Ichigo turned towards her, his nose brushed her cheek as their eyes locked. They both blushed. Ichigo then shot up and began walking to school again _"why does this shit keep happening? Get a hold of yourself Ichigo; she doesn't like you … wait? What? I don't like her! What am I thinking, Damn it Rukia!"_

Rukia sighed as she saw him walking away from her. _"He got so embarrassed when I got close to him, but why am I blushing? My Hands are sweaty, and my heart was beating like crazy."_ She smiled up at the sun until ""Stupid midget…hittin freakin hard…bratty bitch"

* * *

Orihime smiled as she walked with Uryuu. She giggled to herself every time their hands would brush against each others and he would blush and nervously push his glasses up onto his face. She was glad that she had been able to move on from Ichigo so quickly …

_Flashback_

_Orihime watched from a distance as Ichigo battled through hollows and Arrancar's to get to Aizen. She tried to step forward to go and help him but her feet wouldn't move. She was terrified. She knew she would only get in his way. She wasn't strong enough to be of any help to defeat the enemies protecting Aizen._

_She saw movement to her left, her hands shooting up to her temples in preparation to attack before "Rukia!" The petite Soul Reaper didn't even glance at her when she spoke._

"_Stay here Orihime, I'm going to go help Ichigo" With that she shunpoed away towards the battle._

_Orihime felt Uryuu and Chad come up behind her as she watched. Ichigo was cutting down all in his path when one appeared behind him. He turned, but it was too late. The Hollows sharp claws were centimeters from his chest before a slender white Zanpakuto sprouted from his back before he disappeared. _

_Without even missing a step Rukia began fighting alongside Ichigo. Orihime imagined they were dancing. There were so many hollows surrounding them but none could break into their defenses. Ichigo would swing his cleaver shaped Zanpakuto as Rukia sidestepped away from him and then Ichigo would bend as Rukia fired her second dance, Hakuren, into a hollow to his right._

"_Those two are fighting as if they were one person" Uryuu commented. He looked at Orihime. Just because Ichigo was as dense as Zaraki didn't mean that he hadn't noticed her affections for him. To his surprise, Orihime was smiling._

"_They look like their happy together."_

"_Happy? Their fighting for their lives Orihime!" Uryuu pointed to all the hollows surrounding the pair._

"_No, in their own minds there alone, on a giant dance floor. Their probably practicing to be a traveling dance team! They'll travel the world together performing for kings and Queens! We should ask if they'll let us help them! Uryuu could be the financial advisor because he's so smart and Chad is their big bad bouncer. Then I'd" she suddenly became silent and solemn. Uryuu put his hand on her shoulder. "She stops his rain."_

"_What?"_

"_Rukia. She stops the rain in Ichigo's heart. It was never meant to be me." Uryuu could see the tear begin to roll down her cheeks, but when she turn to look at him, she never looked happier. She was radiant. She was … beautiful._

"_Orihime" Uryuu placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go, they may need our help."_

"_Yeah, let's do our best to help Ichigo and Rukia!"_

_End Flashback_

"OUCH! Are you crazy? You can't just go lobbing boulders on people's heads!"

"What was that" Uryuu protectively stepped in front of Orihime as she began to giggle.

"How's this instead you whinny overgrown jerk!" *SMACK*

Orihime put her hand over her mouth as she tried to control her laughter. "I only know two people who could make such a racket this early in the morning."

Uryuu looked back at her as realization came across his face "Kurosaki …"

They began running the short distance to the corner where they could watch the scene unfold in front of them. When they arrived they found Ichigo unconscious on the ground with Rukia standing above him glaring daggers at his lifeless form.

"Rukia!" Orihime ran to her petite friend using Ichigo's chest as a springboard to leap at her. She hugged her tight to her chest "Omehme plms met loo!" Orihime lightened her grip "Did you say something Rukia?"

"No … nothing … cough, I'm happy to see … you as well … Orihime"

"Ah Kurosaki, you'll never learn the subtle art of getting a women's attention that ends with you still conscious" Uryuu said with a pompous air about him, pushing his glasses onto his face and leering down at Ichigo.

"You talk like you know so much Uryuu, I'm pretty sure that if you even lock eyes with a member of the opposite sex you turn away blushing."

"What?" Uryuu yelled as he spun around and was face to face with Tatsuki. He tried with all his might but his eyes met hers and he felt his face heat up; he turned from her using the excuse that he needed to clean his glasses.

"Will you guys shut up, I think it's time that all _humans_ went to school" Ichigo grunted as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"I think I'm going to be joining you guys today as well today" Rukia spoke talking more to the group than to Ichigo.

"Does that mean you'll be staying here a while Rukia?" Tatsuki questioned glancing at Ichigo quickly as she asked.

"Yes. I received new orders yesterday. I'm to _keep and eye_ on this idiot" she pointed over her shoulder at Ichigo "and research into the effects his reiatsu has upon the people of Karakura town."

"Sounds to me like the old man still doesn't trust me" Ichigo spoke but Rukia ignored him.

"Oh so Ichigo's the reason we all can see hollows now."

"Yes, his inability to control his power led to the development of Chad and Orihime's powers" Rukia smiled at the two of them as she spoke "Although it wasn't planned, their powers have been a great help both to this town and the Soul Society."

Ichigo bent down close to Rukia's ear. She could feel his breath as he whispered "You make it sound like I should have known better. You're the one who gave me these powers and for a short time, trained me as a soul reaper."

Although he was goading her on, she couldn't help but feel excited with him so close to her. She could smell his spicy scent and it filled her body with strength. What was this that she felt in her belly? She shook her head to clear it before continuing on.

"So, seeing as I don't know how long it will be before my research is done, I'll be staying in the living world and attending school is part of being a human teen."

"Yay! I'm so happy you'll be staying with us for a while Rukia!" Orihime squealed as she clapped her hands together in front of her generous chest.

"Yeah great, it's not like trouble doesn't always follow you around or anything" Ichigo shot as he slung his bag back over his shoulder and began walking to school again.

"Don't worry Rukia. Ichigo's as glad that you'll be staying as the rest of us. He just wants to act all cool to protect his _image_. Going to be staying in his closet again," Tatsuki elbowed Rukia in the ribs "or are you going to be sleeping _with_ him?"

"W-what are you saying Tatsuki!"

"She only laughed at the blush that was spreading across Rukia's face as the rest of them turned to follow Ichigo.

"_Sleep with Ichigo? I never thought about that. I bet he'd be nice and warm if I laid my head …! What am I saying? Get it together Rukia. You're losing it!" _She began again and was thankful that none of her friends were looking._  
_

* * *

"Good morning Ichigo!" Keigo announced to his friend and the rest of the class.

Ichigo responded to his friend running towards him by close lining him and leaving him crying on the floor as he took his usual spot in his seat and proceeded to scowl if anyone looked in his direction.

"You don't learn quickly do you Mr. Asano." Mizuiro stated looking down on his friend.

"Mizuirooo! Don't call me that. Why are you so formal with me?"

"He's got a point Keigo, everyday since we were freshmen you've greeted Ichigo like that and always end up on the ground crying" Tatsuki laughed as she stepped over him.

"She's right you know" Chad said as he helped him up.

"Chad, you're on my side right. Friends should call each other by their first names right? RUKIA! What a pleasure to see you again this year. You are as lovely as always. How would you like to go get some dinner, or go to the movies, or maybe come over to my house to-"

"Get away from my little Rukia!" Chizuru yelled. Her petite form isn't capable of enjoying a mans touch." The proud lesbian announced as she wrapped her arms around the raven haired girls shoulders, as her hands reached for Rukia's chest *WHAM*. Tatsuki kicked Chizuru in the side of her head driving her to the floor.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for even one day Chizuru?"

"Butts in seats" Ochi-sensei said as she marched into the room. "This is your senior year, so I expect you all to pass, get into a good college, and get nice high paying jobs … please stop ogling your classmates Mr. Asano!"

"W-what? I'm not-"

Ichigo's stomach jumped, he never told Rukia about life after High School. He never thought that she would be in the living world long enough to worry about that stuff. He looked over at her; she looked confused at what was expected of her over the next year. _I'll just have to fill her in at lunch."_

"Anyway, like I was saying, work hard, but not too hard, senior year should be fun! Parties, friends, romantic relationships" she put on a perverted face as she said this "just remember to wrap it boys, we don't want any of these young girls to become mommies yet"

The whole class fell out of their seats at hearing their teachers tone.

"H-how c-c-can you say something like that sensei?" Chizuru stammered.

"Well, I guess you don't need to worry about becoming a mom Chizuru."

"SENSEI! Can we please just start today's lesson" Tatsuki yelled from the back of the class.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. We have a new student starting today, even though he looks like he's been held back a few years I want you all to be nice and make him feel welcome. He looks like a bully so if he causes any trouble-"

Renji stuck his head in the door pointing to his chest as he asked "Umm, can I come in now?"

"Yes, yes, get in here. I was just introducing you. Go ahead, and tell them about yourself."

"Oh" Renji walked to the front of the classroom. Ichigo shot up from his seat "What are you doing her?"

Everyone turned to look at Ichigo except Rukia who was wearing a similar expression of surprise at seeing him in the living world.

"Looks like Ichigo already knows our new student. You can sit down now Kurosaki, and close your mouth Rukia; you wouldn't want to start drooling." Rukia turned bright red as she said this, and the girls in the class started whispering animatedly with each other.

"She wouldn't be drooling over that pineapple head!" Ichigo yelled at a surprised Ochi-sensei only increasing the whispering going around the room.

"Shut it Strawberry, anyway, my name is Renji. You don't need to know anything else."

"That's good enough for me, find an empty seat somewhere and we'll get started."

Renji took the empty seat on Rukia's right when Ichigo leaned over to her desk "What are you doing here Renji?"

Renji leaned over as well "I'm fulfilling my new assignment."

"What is that, to make my life as difficult as possible? You look way to old to be in High School anyway!"

"What was that?"

They were now leaning so far that their chairs were only on two legs and their faces were almost pressing together.

"Now, now boys. Let's not argue over Miss. Kuchiki" Ochi-sensei spoke softly directly to Ichigo's left causing them both to freak and fall out of their chairs.

"Oh my Sensei! They couldn't possibly fight over little old me! I'm much too young to be thinking about boys like that" Rukia spoke in her high pitched innocent voice causing Ichigo to cringe.

"Yeah, well save your little love triangle for after class. Were starting trigonometry today!" There was a collective groan as the class opened their math books to begin the lesson.

* * *

_Here is chapter number 3. I fell like I'm rushing through some parts to try and get deeper into the plot. If I am I'm sorry. Let me know with your reviews!_


	4. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I'm sorry to admit that I do not own Bleach, I'm just not creative enough to think up my own story so I just add to this one :(_

* * *

"Yyyyaaaawn! That trigonometry stuff sure is boring! How do you humans live through school? It's been two and a half hours and I'm already about to pass out!" Renji yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"It only gets worse the further you get into the year" Ichigo sighed as he raised his hand and scratched his head as well.

Renji looked back they both realized they were both copying each other and dropped their hand as quickly as possible.

"So why are you here Renji?" Tatsuki asked looking at the taller red head.

"Umm" Renji looked at Ichigo and Rukia questioningly.

"It's ok Renji, Orihime told Tatsuki all about soul reapers once her power to see hollows fully developed" Rukia answered the question he was asking with his eyes.

"I figured she found out from someone, but that wasn't the reason I was hesitating. I was hoping to talk to you and Ichigo alone about that first. It's kinda important."

"We'll head up to the roof while everyone else goes to get some lunch. That will give us a few minuets to talk" Ichigo suggested with a scowl on his face, he was hungry.

"Ok that sounds good. Lead the way."

When the made it to the roof Ichigo sat down on the air vent and scowled at Renji for interrupting his lunch period.

"Ok Renji, what is it you needed to tell us" Rukia asked before the glares Ichigo was sending at him actually killed him.

"Well to start I want to ask about your orders. Were you ordered to" he put his fingers up in quotations "keep an eye on Ichigo?"

"Well yeah, my Captain said that the Head Captain wanted to know more about him and the effect his reiatsu was having on the people of this town." Rukia looked surprised by his suspicious tone.

"Yeah, Captain Kuchiki said something along those lines as well, except he wasn't taking my opinion of Ichigo into consideration when he gave me my orders. He told me specifically to watch his _hollow_ form. It almost seemed like the orders were made because the Head Captain is worried about Ichigo himself, rather than his effect on the humans here."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that he thinks I'm a threat! After all I did for the fucking Soul Society!" Ichigo had leaped to his feet. I've already forced Hichigo to submit to me! I am in control!"

"I know what your saying dumb ass. I believe you're on our side, I don't even know if this is true! It's just a feeling I got …" Renji finished his last sentence at almost a whisper "I just doesn't make sense to watch you with Ichimaru out there."

"Damn right they shouldn't worry about me! I saved their asses so many times *_that's right, we saved them, how could they be worried about the great Ichigo Kurosaki?* _Yamamoto should be praising me for all the hard work I've done!"

"_He must be mighty full of himself if he thinks to challenge our power"_

"_Shut up Hichigo, I don't have time to bother with you right now!"_

"_Oh I see, well let me warn you before I lose your attention" Hichigo was sitting on a building in Ichigo's inner world biting one of his nails. "If you think because you beat me once means I'm never going to challenge for the thrown again you're very mistaken. I've been getting stronger just like you have. Remember back in Hueco Mundo? That was my new power. You almost lost control there, what makes you think that I won't teach you a lesson king?"_

"_I'm ready to take you on whenever you want asshole! I'm in a shitty mood right now and it would be nice to vent some frustrations!" Ichigo drew Zangetsu and faced his inner hollow._

_Hichigo smiled a maniacal smile as he answered "not quite yet king, but soon we'll got for round two."_

"Ichigo?" Rukia was kneeling beside Ichigo's body as his eyes opened and he started to sit up. "Are you all right?" Rukia placed a hand on his forehead causing him to blush like crazy as her soft porcelain skin touched his. Her hand was cool, and seemed to ease Ichigo's frustration and calm his mind.

"Yeah I'm ok, don't worry about me. I've just had about enough surprises so far this morning, some worse than others." He looked away from her lavender eyes as his face turned even redder.

Rukia noticed him glancing at her and realized that she still had her hand on his forehead. She pulled her hand away quickly and smiled to herself at the shade that Ichigo's cheeks turned at her touch.

"If your 'moment' is over, I'd like to know what just happened" Renji interrupted making them both jump a little.

"Oh Renji, yes, what just happened Ichigo?"

"I don't know. I think I'm more tired than I thought" Ichigo couldn't meet Rukia's eyes as he lied. Seeing the content of the conversation he didn't want to tell them what Hichigo had said. The fact that they both were on his side, they thought he was in control. He just had to beat Hichigo again to put him in his place.

"Well then, I'll finish what I was going to say." Renji crossed his arms over his chest as glared at them both. "Now don't fly off the handle but I talked this over with some of the other Lieutenants that know you and they all feel the same way about you, but the one's who don't know you as well have said that they were scared of your power. They say it's not right that a Soul Reaper should also have the powers of a hollow and vice versa."

"Well their right to think that it's not right but have no reason to fear my power. I've only used it to help the Soul Society."

"I don't think that's what Renji is saying. Everyone in the Soul Society respects _you_ Ichigo, their calling you the 'Hero of the Winter War.' What they are probably afraid of is what's inside of you. You don't understand what it's like. We were trained for years that hollows are enemies. An ally with a hollow inside him isn't something were used to, so trusting you also means we have to put trust in a hollow."

"Rukia's right but Shuhei has a theory for why the Head Captain would be worried about you specifically." Renji leaned against the door to the stairs and collected his thoughts before he continued. "Shuhei says that you and only you in could split the Soul Society in two."

"I could do what? Not even I have the power to do that!"

"He doesn't mean split it _literally_ in two Ichigo. He means you could divide the Soul Reapers. You've told me that your hollow looks exactly like you do except pure white like a hollow mask. Well, if he was to completely take over your mind and body, he would probably look exactly like you do, and that's all he would need to take on the Soul Society! You're more powerful than any Soul Reaper there. Your reiatsu is about three to four times what a Captain is and you seem to get stronger and stronger as you fight. Add to that the fact that if the Head Captain declared you an enemy without proof that you were against the Soul Society, many Soul Reapers would come to your aid because they are your friends."

"So he thinks that I would really allow that to happen. Never!"

"No one said that is the real reason, for all we know he may just want to see the effect your reiatsu has on humans, I just wanted to put that out there to see what you think."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, she could see the scowl on his face but knew that he was just thinking hard, something she wished he would do more of when he was fighting, but she couldn't even imagine what it would mean if the Soul Society declared war on him. She wouldn't fight him! _"That's exactly what the Head Captain might be thinking! Even some of the Captains would turn on him if he did that! Is that why she was sent here, because he trusted her? Because he might tell her he was losing control? No, Captain Ukitake would tell me."_

"Well all I have to do is prove that I won't lose control and they wont worry about me anymore" Ichigo stood up and wiped the back of his pants off.

"Your right Ichigo, we'll just push this to the back of our minds and keep to the orders we were given Renji."

"Yeah, alright, sounds good to- AHHHHH!"

"Oh my god Renji! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were leaning against the door! That's very dangerous you know!" Orihime's voice came from the now open doorway that Renji had been leaning against.

"I'll … keep that in mind … Orihime" Renji coughed out from the bottom of the stairwell.

"We brought food for the three of you, figured you guys wouldn't have time after your _talk_ to get any yourself and Ichigo can get grumpy if he doesn't eat lunch" Tatsuki then handed Ichigo and Rukia a tray with two slices of pizza each as Renji appeared at her shoulder.

"You said you had food! OH! PIZZA! Thank you so much! You are a wonderful human being Tatsuki!" Renji said down on his knees with his hands pressed together like he was praying.

"Oh and I was under the impression that you were as rude and aloof as Ichigo, seems I was wrong."

"Don't lump me in with moody over there. He doesn't know how to compliment such a wonderful and beautiful per-" *CRACK, SMACK* both Ichigo and Rukia punched Renji before he could finish his sentence leaving him unconscious as both Chad and Ichigo took his two slices of pizza.

"Your right Tatsuki, he usually is similar to Ichigo, unless there's food, or he's hitting on a girl" Rukia said making Ichigo groan.

"What do you mean he's like me?"

Rukia ignored him but unconsciously scooted closer to him as she began to eat.

"So can you tell us what exactly is going on?" Uryuu asked once they had finished eating his pizza.

Both Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. No one else could tell but in that instant they had held and entire conversation.

"Well, I told you why I was sent here. It would seem that Renji was sent for the same reason, as my back up."

It was a feeble lie but it seemed to work until Uryuu found a slight hole in it "So the Soul Society thinks that Ichigo, the Soul Reaper who defeated Aizen, needs you and Renji as back up to protect the city in addition to Chad, Orihime, and myself?" He pushed his glasses further up his nose "they sure don't know how to appropriately use their resources."

Ichigo started to speak but his voice stuck, he caught them.

"Can you really still believe that after what just happened a few days ago? The town was over run. Now that they know where the exit is in Hueco Mundo the Vasto Lorde could launch an attack on this town on their own. Ichigo wouldn't be able to get word to the Soul Society which means you wouldn't be reinforced." Rukia came up for a reason to back up their lie so quick that once again Ichigo was speechless so he just nodded.

They all seemed to be convinced by this reason and the matter wasn't pushed any further.

"Dose the Soul Society really think that that might happen?" Orihime asked concerned grabbing her left arm with her right.

Ichigo found his finally found his voice. "They must if they stationed both Rukia and Renji here to help. I'm not worried though, we destroyed so many of them that they'll probably think twice before stepping foot in Karakura again."

Rukia looked away from the group as she smiled. _Ichigo really does care about his friends feelings. If they seem worried he'll do whatever he can to make them feel safe again, and I know he'll personally put himself at risk in order to keep them that way."_

"Ichigo's right. I'm behind you all the way, Ichigo" Chad said giving him a thumbs up.

Even Ichigo couldn't keep himself from smirking as he returned the gesture.

"Well it's about time we got back to class, we wouldn't want Ochi-sensei to assign us extra homework on our first day back" Uryuu stood up, helping Orihime to her feet and they all followed him to the stairs.

"Oh Ichigo, after school you still need to tell me about this whole college thing, and I need to stop by Urahara's Shop to pick up a new gigai" Rukia said as she turned to face him.

"No problem, I can explain it on the way."

Rukia turned to walk down the stairs when he reach out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Ichigo?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for not telling them about what Renji said. I don't want them worrying so soon after the whole Aizen thing." Ichigo looked away and scowled at how wimpy he just sounded.

Rukia reached out and grabbed his forearm. Ichigo's head snapped to look at her. She smiled up at him as she let go. "No problem Ichigo, you don't need to thank me."

"Well then I take it back, now let's go midget were going to be late!"

Ichigo then ran passed her as his words took a few seconds to sink in."_Midget! I'm gona kill you Ichigo!"_

She ran down the stairwell after him hoping to cause him bodily harm before he got to the classroom. They all seemed to have forgotten their unconscious friend they left on the roof.

* * *

_2 updates in one day, hope your enjoying the story so far as we start to get further into the plot_


	5. Upgrades

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but sometimes, I dream I do_

* * *

"I can't believe you were running for your life from Rukia! You just dropped about one hundred points on the manliness scale Ichigo" Tatsuki shot as they got out of school for the day.

"You've never had her attack you, she may look like a toddler but she can hit!" Ichigo tried to defend his ego while staying out of arms reach of Rukia.

"I can't believe you all left me up on that roof and, to make it worse, you ate all the pizza! I'm so hungry!" whinnied Renji as his stomach growled for them all to hear.

"That's what you get for trying to put the moves on an unsuspecting lady" Tatsuki spat with her nose in the air and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well I'm starving! I'm going to Urahara's to try and get some food even if all they ever do is call me a mooch." He ran off without another word leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Ichigo and I are headed to Urahara's as well; we'll see you guys later"

"Ok Rukia! See you two tomorrow. Uryuu would you like to walk me home?" Orihime asked the obviously flustered Quincy.

"U-uh, w-w-, uh yes, yes I'd b-be honored to."

"Ok well that just leaves me and the guy who could pass for a mime" Tatsuki said as Chad uncharacteristically pretended that he was stuck inside a box with his hands causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't think we could find a box strong enough to keep you inside it Chad haha. Even before you got those powers of yours" Ichigo laughed at his usually expressionless friend.

Chad just smiled as they split into three groups and went their own ways.

"You know, you sure have yourself some great friends Ichigo, I can understand why you try so hard to protect them" Rukia thought back to the Soul Society and realized that because of her being a Kuchiki she never made a lot of friends. It was just Renji.

"You know Rukia; they're your friends as well. We all risked our lives for you before and I know that we would all do so again."

She thought back to the rumors she heard from Renji and Hanataro while she was in prison awaiting her execution. They had risked so much for her, she wondered if they knew that she would do the same for them. She looked up at Ichigo; he was looking at her with his amber eyes. She would give anything to save them, especially the orange haired Soul Reaper in front of her.

"I hope that never happens. There's been so much fighting I just hope you all can live the rest of your lives in peace."

Ichigo smiled at her and it made her heart jump. Her voice got stuck in her throat so she looked down at her feet to cover the light shade that was coming to her cheeks.

Ichigo smirked, she really was very cute when she wasn't bossing him around or attacking him. As that thought hit him he coughed in surprise "s-so Rukia, you wanted to know about this whole collage thing right?"

Rukia's head snapped up "Yes! I was so confused when Ochi-sensei said that stuff. I always wondered why you always said your father was a doctor; I just thought that was just another kind of school you went to when you got older."

Ichigo almost fell over laughing "You though that being a doctor was like being a student. You really don't know anything about the Living World!"

"I'll give you 3 seconds to start explaining Ichigo" she threatened with her eyes narrowed and an aura that emanated the deepest loathing of the strawberry next to her.

"Ok, OK I'll explain. A doctor is actually a job. After High School you go to college where you learn all about a kind of job you want. Once you graduate college you go out and find a job so you can make money to live and raise a family."

"Oh, so you don't just go to school your whole life?"

"No, it ends eventually, and then kids need to go out into the real world and stop mooching off their parents." Ichigo smirked as she pulled out a notebook and began writing stuff down.

"So then what is this college sensei was talking about?" she looked up at Ichigo while holding her pencil at the ready.

"Well, college is no big deal. Kids move out of home and live at a bigger school. So it's all on them to get out and go to classes, meet new people, and do new things. You pick something you think you might like for a job and take classes focused on teaching you about that. Most people don't actually know what they want to do but after a year or two everyone figures it out."

"Do you know what you want to do?" Rukia questioned.

"Not a clue. I'm not someone who really thinks about the future. It doesn't help that I might be killed by a hollow any day. I do know that I do not want to be a doctor like my father. I don't think I could stand trying to save people after they have already been hurt. I'll stick to trying to protect them from getting hurt as a Soul Reaper and find a different profession."

"That does sound like you Ichigo; I guess I should start looking into things like that as well."

"There's plenty of time for that. Lets just get to Urahara's and see what kind of experimental gigai he has for you now." Rukia gulped as she remembered the _experiments_ the shopkeeper had already used her for.

As they approached the shop they heard voices coming from inside.

"Sure you can stay here for free again while the rest of us work to scrape a living."

"Please have some more rice; it's not like your just mooching off of our hard earned money."

"Would you like a nice warm blanket Mr. Mooch, it's getting cold at night?

"Now now, everyone, we shouldn't make him feel bad just because he's mooching off of us again. Right Mooch?"

"Fine, I'll go sort through the new shipment!"

"What's going on in there?" Rukia looked at Ichigo puzzled.

"I'll bet it has something to do with a certain red haired pineapple head" Ichigo slide the shops door open to see Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu sitting at a table of recently eaten food and the back of Renji's head entering the shops storeroom.

"Well hello Ichigo, and if it isn't the lovely Miss. Kuchiki" Urahara announced to the room.

"NEEEEEE-SAAAAN!" Kon just about dived into Rukia's…valley of loveliness, but Ichigo stuck his foot into his stuffed face and proceeded to stomp him into the ground until he stopped squeaking.

Ichigo had sent Kon packing after he heard him talking in his sleep about sneaking into the bathroom while Yuzu and Karin were showering. He wasn't going to have a stuffed animal perv on his unsuspecting sisters so he kicked him out.

"I was given orders to come here to pick up a new gigai designed for long periods of time in the Soul Society" Rukia repeated her orders to the shop owner whose eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ah yes, my newest model. One moment please Rukia, I'll go and retrieve it personally." Urahara basically leaped up before hurrying away into his storeroom.

As they all waited they could here boxes slamming and being moved around when *CRASH* "Opps"

"W-what! AHHH *SMASH* "Ouch! Are you crazy?"

"It's just a scratch don't whine so much if you mooching off people."

"Well, at least he seems excited" Rukia looked up at Ichigo seeing the worry in his eyes.

"When Hat and Clog's excited, it's never a good thing."

The next sound that came to their ears was the scraping sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor. Now Rukia began feeling worried. When Urahara reappeared, she let out a sigh of relief. He was dragging a mini stage equipped with lights, smoke machine, and curtain.

"That's what you were looking for! We aren't here to watch a performance!" Ichigo yelled at a nonplused shop owner.

"Now now Ichigo" Urahara pull out his fan and fluttered it in front of his face. "If I'm going to premier my new line of gigai's, I'm going to do it with some style!"

Ichigo scoffed as he turned his head and crossed his arms. "You mean show off" he mumbled.

"Now, without further ado, let me present my newly designed gigai!" Urahara pulled out a little pink pill from his pocket with a flourish. "I knew you would be my first test subj- I mean, user, so I made it strawberry flavored Rukia." He winked at he and she began to blush as Ichigo only scowled even deeper.

Now, there's not much to show off when it's in its pill form so, Rukia, would you please step up to the stage and be my model." It was a question but the way Urahara said it made it seem like she had no choice.

As Rukia started stepping up to the stage Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Wait a minute Urahara, why don't you explain exactly why this gigai is special before you go and force Rukia to swallow it!"

"I'm afraid this is a unique gigai and in order to fully explain I know you will need a visual explanation to grasp the concepts that I will be presenting Ichigo."

"It's ok Ichigo, We need to trust Urahara" Rukia spoke softly looking down at his hand grasping hers not painfully, but enough to stop her from pulling it away.

Ichigo noticed this and quickly pulled his hand away. "Fine, but if you try anything Urahara, I'll kill you …"

"Very well Ichigo, I'll try to control myself. Rukia, if you please."

Rukia's face fell a little when Ichigo's hand left hers, but she turned and faced Urahara taking the pink pill from his hand. She popped it in her mouth and for a split second thought about spitting it back out before Urahara could hide anything else in her body, before swallowing.

Rukia closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen when …

"Tada! My newest and greatest gigai!"

At this statement Rukia's eyes shout open to look at the man. "But, I don't feel any different?" Rukia looked at Ichigo for some confirmation. He was scowling at Urahara as if threatening him to explain.

"Of course you don't but you will. Now, concentrate on your reiatsu."

She did and as soon as she surrounded herself with her own power she felt like she was in that form. She opened her eyes and looked in Urahara's mirror and saw that she was wearing her black kimono and her zanpakuto was at her waist. She spun around expecting to find her gigai behind her but it wasn't to be found. "What's going on Urahara?"

"I have fused you and your gigai together. You no longer need to worry about leaving your body in a mod soul's control. As long as you concentrate on your reiatsu you will change into Soul Reaper form and the opposite works as well by focusing on your gigai."

"Wow, this is amazing Urahara!" Rukia changed back into her gigai form and smiled at Rukia.

"You couldn't have thrown in some stilts to go along with it" Ichigo mumbled he thought to himself "she's still the same height as a kinde-OWW!" A flying manga smacked him in the side of the face.

"If you say one more thing about my height today you will live to regret it!" Rukia seethed with her arms locked at her sided and her hands balled into fists. Ichigo could almost see the steam rising from the top of her head. He needed to change the subject quickly before she followed through with her threat!

"What happens not if she gets hurt in either her gigai or Soul Reaper forms?" Ichigo questioned while looking over Rukia, bad move ...

In the split second she saw Ichigo look over her, even while she was on the makeshift stage, to ask Urahara a question she reacted. She started by jabbing the hilt of her zanpakuto into his stomach, ten as he bent down from the blow she drove her knee into his chin sending him flying out through the side of the building. She wiped the dust off her hands and then turned to the surprised shop owner.

"Now, if you could answer the strawberries question it would be in your best interest."

"Ahh, yes, of course Rukia. If you happen to be killed in your gigai form you will return to the Soul Society as a soul reaper but with this new gigai will be gone. There is still now way for me to do the same if you were to die in soul reaper form. So you better keep Miss. Kuchiki alive and well Kurosaki!" He yelled out the Ichigo shaped hole in his wall. "I still need to collect some data on the-, I mean, it would pain me greatly to find that we had lost such a strong and beautiful-" *SLAP*

"Don't even start with your perverted thoughts Kisuke" Yoruichi appeared next to Urahara who now appeared to be crying. "Nice gigai Rukia. That will come in handy someday..." She trailed off as she retreated within her own thoughts.

"What do you mean Yoruichi?" Rukia questioned as Ichigo crawled back into the shop and sat in the corner not facing any of them. Her question was didmissed with a wave of Urahara's fan.

"Nothing to worry about my dear, nothing at all." Urahara returned his fan to his face before sitting down next to Yoruichi. "Now you two run along and play nice, you could always test out the new gigai Ichigo. Make sure everything works and is, anatomically correct." Ichigo's head whipped around to face the shop keeper, who was now hiding behind his fan, so fast that Rukia heard his neck crack!

"What are you talking about? Why is everyone I know becoming giant perverts!"

Rukia's face reddened as she realized that Urahara wasn't implying that they spar. "Ichigo, Urahara may be a perv but he's right." Ichigo gasped and his face turned as red as Renji's hair.

"What are you saying Rukia?"

"Get your head out of the gutter Ichigo! I mean we should spar. I need to test the limits of this gigai before we actually get into combat."

"Oh" Ichigo sighed in relief and … what was it he was feeling? Disappointment? "Yeah, let's do that."

"Feel free to use my training ground, and bring that mooch with you as well, I'm sure he'd love a little brawl with Ichigo."

"Would you quit calling me that! I am working right now if you'd forgotten after you knocked a bookshelf on my head!" Renji yelled from the storeroom.

"Let's go Renji, I think the both of us could give Ichigo a run for his money" Rukia teased as she walked down the stairs into the underground training arena.

* * *

_Another chapter done and were rolling into the thick of it starting with the next chapter. Hope your all enjoying it so far! The reviews have really inspired me to write more and more. Thanks to those who do and please, keep telling me how you feel about the direction of the story :)_


	6. Control

_Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Bleach. Maybe someday ..._

* * *

Six hours later the three combatants half walked, half crawled out of the training area. Both Ichigo and Renji were still in their bankai forms, their shirts hanging off them like rags. Both were breathing heavily and dragging their zanpakuto behind them. Rukia followed looking equally exhausted but her clothes were almost undamaged besides a little dirt and a few holes.

"Well now, don't the three of you look as if you're in peak condition" Urahara spoke in an annoying singsong voice.

Rukia and Ichigo were both too tired to respond and Renji just grunted as he made his way towards his room.

"Were just … going to … go home." Rukia panted as her and Ichigo left through the whole his body had made in the wall earlier because it was the shortest distance to the street.

"Do you think we should make sure they get home?" Yoruichi asked as she watched their retreating forms get swallowed by darkness.

"We can't. I know as well as you that Yamamoto is looking for an excuse to take out Ichigo, but he is what he is. This battle is his to fight, we cannot interfere." Urahara spoke with his eyes covered by his hat to cover the emotion they hid. He knew he was responsible for the predicament Ichigo was in now and he wanted with all his heart to help him, but Ichigo had to face this himself. He needed to learn that enemies can come from the least expected places.

"We could at least warn him!"

"I wouldn't abandon hope for him yet Yoruichi. He has defenses that even the Soul Society doesn't know of" Urahara smiled cryptically as he stood up and went to bed.

_Flashback_

"_Why hello there Ichigo, imagine meeting you here" Urahara called with his fan in front of his face._

"_You were waiting outside of my house Hat and Clog's" Ichigo deadpanned._

"_Oh this is your residence, fancy tha-"_

"_What do you want?" Ichigo interrupted the older soul reaper not being in the mood for his games._

"_Now is that the way to treat someone who's here to present you with a gift Ichigo?" Ichigo proceeded to push the older man into the side of his house as he walking inside._

"_I'm not interested in being one of your test subjects"_

"_The way you say it makes it seem like I don't already know its effects on humans who also happen to be soul reapers and hollows ..." Ichigo turned and cocked an eye at his previous sensei. "I guess when it's put that way than you'd be right" Urahara conceded "but I want to see the effects my new gigai has on you Ichigo! It could be helpful! You won't leave your body behind when you transform meaning I can take that mod soul back from y-" he was hit in the face with a stuffed lion._

"_Take him, and I don't want your gigai" Ichigo said from the doorway as he went inside._

_Urahara followed Ichigo into his home and spotted his younger sister at the stove cooking a small portion of stir fry._

"_Ah that smells delicious! Stir fry is one of my absolute favorites!"_

"_Oh! Thank you sir. Are you one of Ichigo's friends?" Yuzu asked bowing politely._

"_No, he isn't. Would you get out of here, I don't want what you're selling." Ichigo pushed him away from his bowl of stir fry._

"_I know a lost cause when I see one. Well, see'ya Ichigo."_

_With that Urahara left looking defeated holding a squirming Kon in his hand._

_End Flashback_

Yoruichi looked confused but she trusted the man she loved and followed him to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia were half carrying each other back to the Kurosaki residence.

"So why don't you, like Renji, stay with Urahara instead of my closet?" Ichigo asked thoroughly confused at their living situation.

"I don't know; it just feels right after living there for so long before" Rukia looked up into the sky contemplating the question. "Besides, someone has to keep you in line so you don't get lazy!"

"Hmpf if my father every found out that I had a female midget living in my closet he'd never let it g-"

Ichigo felt an elbow position itself not too gently near his spine causing him to stumble forward grabbing his lower back. He kneeled down as he rubbed the newly injured area.

"Damn it Rukia!"

"I believe I warned you not to insult my height again earlier Ichigo". She turned away from him with a smug look on her face "You had it coming."

Ichigo tried to stand but, in his fatigue, his knees bucked and he began to fall. Rukia quickly turned back and caught him.

"Rukia" Ichigo whispered sending shivers down her spine. She could breathe him in reveling in the spicy scent that came off his skin. She looked up into his eyes and blushed at how close they were. She couldn't stop looking into his amber eyes. It was like they were windows and she could see his soul. Her trance was ended as his eyes closed and he began leaning towards her. She couldn't believe what he was doing and was thanking whatever god there was that he couldn't see how much she was blushing. Her eyes slowly closed and she leaned her lips up towards his face.

Ichigo opened his eyes as he leaned in. Her eyes were closed, her face leaning slowly towards him, and she had the cutest expression of expectation mixed with surprise. He could feel her breath tickling his face as he got closer and could see a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. Ichigo took one moment to think about what he was planning, he decided that she would probably forgive him as *CRACK*

"OUCH!" Ichigo had, instead of kissing her; head butted a completely unsuspecting Rukia. He began to laugh but as he opened his eyes he saw his life flash before them.

* * *

When Ichigo came to he felt like he had just fought Zaraki unarmed. He was also being dragged down the road. He turned his head and saw Zennosuke Kurumadani, the afro soul reaper who was also the Soul Societies assigned defender of Karakura town. Now that Ichigo thought about him, he never saw him do anything but stand on telephone poles with his arms crossed and argue with Keigo.

"Ah I see you're waking up. You look pretty beat up Kurosaki. Does your head hurt; I'm no good at Kido so I just bandaged the gash on your temple?" Zennosuke asked as he let go of Ichigo's arm and allowed him to stand up and wipe the dirt from his pants.

"Yeah, I just have a pain in my ass waiting for me at home …" Ichigo scowled as he thought of the pint sized soul reaper he was going to lock in his closet that night.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry; I think I can get home on my own from here."

"Ok, well just don't take anymore shots to the head; you won't be able to … What is that! Ahhhh."

Ichigo felt an Arrancar's presence behind him as the afro soul reaper collapsed with the weight of his reiatsu. He was struggling to stand as well, he was so exhausted from training and from the beating he received from Rukia. His head was pounding as he turned to face his attacker. "It's a good thing I left my body at Urahara's, it will be safe there."

"I see that I came at a good time Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll make this quick!" With that he released his zanpakuto turning his arms to giant white scythes and what looked to be a pitch black club covered in spikes attached to his tail.

Ichigo was too tired to fight him in only his bankai state. He raised his right arm and materialized his mask awaiting the Arrancar's attack. It came quickly and he was faster than Ichigo predicted, or maybe he was just more tired than anticipated, either way he was only just able to dodge a scythe as it took a few hairs off the side of his head. He spun to face him again repositioning his hands on his zanpakuto as he saw the Arrancar smirk and swing his tail towards his left side.

'_I forgot about the club!" _Ichigo thought as a searing pain ripped through his left arm. He glared at his attacker, his arm falling limp at his side.

"You're sloppy Kurosaki, how could you have defeated Lord Aizen?" He launched at him again this time not trying to kill him but driving his knee into the side of his already bandaged head.

Ichigo staggered his eyelids felt heavy; he could feel his body going numb. Was this where it was going to end? Even in his hollowfied form he didn't stand a chance as worn out as he was.

"_Ya truly are weak King! It's time for me to take control!"_

_No not now. Damn it Hichigo. "I can do this without your help!"_

"_Who said I was going to help ya? Your body is mine now King!_

* * *

Marechiyo Omaeda was on the most boring patrol near Karakura town. "_Why would the captain make me patrol the woods? It's not like Ichigo couldn't handle anything that showed its face here anyway." _

He opened a new bag of chips and began munching on them as he shunpoed from tree to tree. All of a sudden he felt a massive amount of reiatsu and saw a huge cloud of dust rising within the town of Karakura.

"What could that be? Is it, _Ichigo_?" He rushed to see what was happening that would require that much power.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Hichigo screamed as the dust cleared. He was out! Finally he had control! He looked at his reflection in the broken glass of a buildings window. He looked just like Ichigo did, but his eyes were still that piercing gold. He smiled maniacally at the frightened Arrancar to his left.

"Looks like it's not ya lucky day now" Hichigo disappeared from the Arrancar's vision. He didn't even have time to look around for him as he felt the cold zanpakuto pierce his back and slide between two of his ribs before coming out his chest. He looked down at the blade protruding from his chest trying to breathe though his now pierced lungs but he just couldn't get enough air. The slender white zanpakuto retreated from his body causing him to cough out a mouthful of blood as Hichigo kicked his back sending him through a building, collapsing it on the now disintegrating Arrancar.

Omaeda could only watch; shocked at the brutality Ichigo was displaying. _"He never fought like that before, something is wrong!"_ He staggered as Ichigo looked up at him and smirked. _"Those eyes! That's not Ichigo! What ... is he?"_

From the corner of his eye he saw movement. Omaeda turned to face whatever it was when he saw Zennosuke, the soul reaper in charge here. He sighed, before gasping as Zennosuke began walking towards this impostor Ichigo.

"You sure pulled that one out of your ass Ichigo! I was sure that you would bite it as beat up as you were."

Hichigo's eyes lit up as he saw another soul reaper. Without hesitation he raised his hand in front of this afro haired soul reaper smiling the whole time.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" Zennosuke questioned.

"No Ichigo! Don't do it! You're not a hollow! Come to your senses!" Renji screamed desperately but it was too late.

Hichigo fired his cero and disintegrated Zennosuke without a trace. Renji tried to hold him down but was thrown off and into the side of a building where he lost consciousness. Hichigo slowly walked over to his lifeless form and raised his zanpakuto.

"_I've got to get out of here while I still can! That's no Ichigo, his reiatsu feels like a hollow! I don't stand a chance!"_

Hichigo looked up before he finished off his second soul reaper to see Omaeda open a senkaimon to the soul society and flee through it.

"NNOOOOO! Damn cowardly soul reapers! I'll be sure that he suffers for escaping me!"

"Stop it Ichigo!"

_Ichigo opened his eyes. He was in his inner world except it was different. It was all dark, and the buildings were destroyed. "What happened here?"_

"_You're no longer the ruler of this world Ichigo"_

"_What?" Ichigo turned to face Zangetsu "What do you mean old man?"_

"_Hichigo is in control of your body now and he doesn't plan on giving it back anytime soon. This is his inner world now." Zangetsu turned and began walking away from Ichigo._

"_How can I stop him? Old man! Zangetsu? Can you not help me?" Ichigo fell to his knees in despair. _

"_It is beyond my power now to help restore you. You must be the one to find the way back into your mind" Zangetsu disappeared leaving Ichigo alone in the ruble that use to be his inner world._

"_How can this have happened? I defeated him when I trained with the Visoreds. I should be able to control him! He's going to destroy everything and everyone I care about! Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Uryuu, Mizuiro, and even Keigo. The Soul reapers. Rukia …"_

"Stop it Ichigo!"

"_Rukia?" Ichigo turned expecting to see her behind him. Instead he saw a window to what he assumed what the battle field. The Arrancar was dead, Renji lay at Hichigo's feet, and Rukia was attacking his hollow self._

"_Get out of there Rukia! He's too strong!"_

_She couldn't hear him, he could only watch as she tried desperately to stay alive. She had tears in her eyes blurring her vision causing her to take a kick to her midsection sending her into the building next to Renji. She struggled to get back to her feet as Hichigo laughed, raising Zangetsu above his head for the final blow. Ichigo could see the pain and desperation in Rukia's eyes. He couldn't let her get hurt!_

"_NO! I won't let you hurt Rukia, _you BASTARD!" The last two words weren't yelled inside Ichigo but from his lips! Hichigo grabbed his face as he felt himself losing control.

"No! I can't lose control now!" He thrashed around in front of Rukia.

"_He's fighting back! He's trying to take back control!"_ Rukia finally pushed herself to her feet again "Ichigo, come back to me!"

Hichigo staggered and threw his fists into the rubble of a crumbling building as he screamed into the night sky. With that he fell silent and Ichigo regained control. He turned his head to Rukia; he could barely focus on her as his eyes started to close.

"Thank you … Rukia." Then he fell back, hitting the broken pavement unconscious.

Renji began to stir next to her. "Ahhh, what happened? Rukia? Where's Ichigo?"

"He passed out over there. He took back control of his body just before he lost consciousness." Rukia walked over and kneeled beside Ichigo's body.

"This is bad Rukia. Omaeda saw him like that. He's probably reporting to Soi Fon now. If this gets to Yamamoto; Ichigo's in big trouble."

"I know Renji. We have to get him home for now. We'll think about that later, help me carry him." Renji picked up Ichigo's body and slung him over his shoulder.

"Ok, let's go"

It was late but she knew she had to report this to the Head Captain. _"This is exactly what he was worried about!"_

She reached the Head Captains office and waited.

"Enter Captain Soi Fon."

"Head Captain. I have news regarding my Lieutenants patrol near Karakura town." Soi Fon spoke quickly as she entered. "My Lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, returned only moments ago with news of a Hollow in Karakura Town with more reiatsu than he had ever felt."

Yamamoto put his papers down and directed his attention to the second division captain.

"He reported that the hollow mercilessly destroyed an Arrancar left over from the Winter War. It also killed the soul reaper in charge of protecting the town, Zennosuke Kurumadani. Lieutenant Abarai then joined the battle but was quickly knocked out and can only be presumed dead as he found that moment to be the best chance to escape and save himself. He also says that Rukia Kuchiki was approaching quickly and can also be presumed dead as she wouldn't stand a chance against a hollow of this magnitude."

Yamamoto nodded "And of Kurosaki?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto. It was Ichigo who killed them all." Soi Fon bowed her head as she reported these words. "You were right about the hollow inside him."

Yamamoto opened his eyes at this statement. He now had his reason to order the cleansing of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Call an emergency Captains meeting. We must deal with this as quickly as possible."

* * *

_Uh oh, it's really hit the fan now. What will the old man do now? What will the rest of our favorite hero's do once the order is made? Guess you'll just have to wait for me to write the next chapter :P_


	7. Trust

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ... too bad so sad_

* * *

Rukia sent a silent prayer that Ichigo's window was still open. She jumped through the window and silently closed the door as Renji followed her and laid Ichigo on his bed. They both looked at each other. Neither knew what they should do. If they reported this to the Head Captain he would have a team of assassins sent after Ichigo, and if they didn't report what happened they would be labeled as traitors as well.

"So … what do we do now?" Renji asked as he sat in Ichigo's desk chair. "There will certainly be assassins coming here in the next few days to kill Ichigo. They'll be expecting him to go on the rampage and try to destroy the Soul Society right?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo's sleeping form. _"Oh Ichigo, How can I help you?"_

"I know what you're thinking. I don't think we can help him. We'll be marked as traitors and killed with him if we don't report to Yamamoto." He scratched the back of his head "And from what I saw, He really is losing control. Do we really want to be hunted by the Soul Society for a guy who could lose it at any second and turn on us?"

"Don't say that" Rukia whispered. She rested her hand on his head as he lay there. His forehead was hot, as if he was still struggling internally to stay in control. "He responded to me. As soon as I called out to him he fought back and regained control."

"That doesn't matter!" Renji yelled standing up and slapping her hand away from his face. "What happens when that thing keeps control? What then?"

"I can't just abandon him Renji! It's my fault he's a Soul Reaper. It's my fault my brother almost killed him forcing Kisuke to awaken his sleeping powers and creating the hollow within him." She had tears in her eyes now thinking back on that night. "It's my fault he was in the condition he was in when that Arrancar attacked. I left him alone out there because I was angry."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened! We were all tired. No one could have foreseen an Arrancar returning so soon after the war!" Renji was shaking Rukia now as she let tears run down her cheeks.

"I can't lose him Renji. I can't." She was whispering to her feet as Renji let go of her in surprise. "It's just like Kaien. I let him be taken over by a hollow, and then killed him. I watched him die!"

Rukia almost shouted this last sentence. Renji looked down at the man sleeping on the bed. _"Could she really be thinking about going against the entire Soul Society for him?"_

"You must really love him" Rukia gulped as she began sobbing. She could only nod her head. She knew she loved him, she had never actually admitted it to herself until now but she knew it was true. She couldn't live without him. No matter how much he drove her crazy, pushed her buttons, and pissed her off sometimes … she needed him.

Renji placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt his knees weaken as he began to speak "I guess I really am too late then. Ichigo's a lucky man Rukia."

Rukia sniffed as she raised her head. "No he isn't. I've caused him so much pain and suffering. I don't deserve to love him, or have him love me back. I'm being selfish, but I need him Renji.

He sighed as he sat down again. "Well Rukia, I'm with you all the way. I know Ichigo only wants to protect you, but he needs me to protect you from himself."

"Thank you Renji"

"Now what should we do now. It's not like we can just wait around for the Soul Society to come looking for us."

"I believe I may be of some assistance with that problem."

They both turned quickly to see Captain Ukitake standing in Ichigo's window frame.

* * *

"Where is Captain Ukitake?"

"I believe he was feeling under the weather again tonight so he remained in bed Head Captain." Captain Kyoraku spoke as he took his place in the line of captains.

"I see. Well then, I have called you here at this late hour with some terrible and disturbing news." Yamamoto spoke to the room at large. "It would seem that what I had predicted a mere two nights ago has come to pass."

"W-what d-do you mean Head C-c-captain? Kurosaki has, he has become a hollow!" Captain Komamura spluttered gapping at Yamamoto. "It can't be!"

"It's true Komamura. Do you doubt the information my squad has uncovered?" Soi Fon asked with venom in her voice.

"Now I'm sure that isn't what the Captain meant Soi Fon. I believe we are all in some degree of shock at this turn of events" Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped out of line with his hands held together in front of his face. "I'm sure that the Head Captain plans to destroy the hollow but I would ask him to reconsider."

This statement was so out of character that Byakuya Kuchiki stated "How very caring of you Kurotsuchi, though I'm sure that you must have a reason for this uncharacteristic display of kindness."

"I only ask him to spare his life Kuchiki, so that I may experiment on him. He would be a very interesting subject indeed." The heinous smile on his face made all but Yamamoto cringe. "Dismemberment would be enough so I could run tests and glean mush needed information that we were unable to get when he destroyed the hogyoku."

"That is enough Captain Kurotsuchi. He is too powerful to be held here in the Soul Society. I will not risk him entering here again." Yamamoto slammed his staff which he used to seal his zanpakuto into the floor. "He must be cleansed!"

"But Head Captain there must b-"

Silence Shunsui! This is not up for debate! I will not make excuses for the man who has already killed three of our Soul Reapers in Karakura Town!" There was a shocked silence. "It is unfortunate but Zennosuke Kurumadani, Rukia Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Abarai have all perished attempting to stop this monster."

At this statement Byakuya stepped forward facing the Head Captain. All eyes focused on him as he raised his eyes to Yamamoto.

"It will be I that kills Kurosaki. He has tarnished the Kuchiki name by slaying my sister and I will ensure he pays. I will enact my revenge on your orders or to preserve the honor of my family." Byakuya then drew his zanpakuto causing the other Captains to reach for theirs before he drew the blade across his own hand splattering blood across the floor in front of him.

The Captains all looked at Byakuyas' blood on the floor. For a man who rarely showed any form of emotion, this obvious form of rage coming from his hadn't been seen since he was young.

"I will allow you to do this Byakuya, but you will bring Captains Hitsugaya and Soi Fon on this mission as well. We must ensure that it is done quickly. Do not engage him in open combat; if he has completely lost control the three of you would not stand a chance against him." Yamamoto turned "You will leave for Karakura Town at dawn. Dismissed."

The Captains were shocked by his unexpected exit.

"Could Ichigo truly be a hollow?" Hitsugaya looked to Shunsui as Byakuya strode out of the room.

"I'm afraid that Soi Fon's intel is correct. Ichigo lost control of his body. Though we are not sure whether he hasn't regained it since then as well as the statuses of Kuchiki and Abarai." He looked at Soi Fon as he said this.

"If they were in the vicinity of Ichigo when he lost control then you can be sure that they did not survive the encounter." Soi Fon spat as she stalked out of the room to prepare for departure.

Toshiro nodded his head as he also left with the other Captains. _What did Captain Ukitake mean by saying that Ichigo is the only hope for the Soul Society before heading for the living world? Has he turned against us? What are you planning Ukitake?"_

_

* * *

_

"Captain Ukitake? What are you doing here" Rukia squeaked.

"I believe I've already answered that question Rukia, I'm here to help you, but we must act quickly" Ukitake stepped into Ichigo's room and sat in the desk chair.

"What do you mean Captain? You shouldn't be here! If the Head Captain found out h-"

"It's a risk I must take in order to save Ichigo" Ukitake cut Rukia off and looking at Renji. "Renji, you must return to the soul society immediately, and report what happened tonight. Tell the Head Captain that Rukia was able to bring Ichigo back to himself."

"Yes Captain, but do you think he will still try to assassinate Ichigo?" Renji looked down at the man sleeping in the bed again.

"Ah, I see you two have caught on, but to answer your question, no, I do not believe that he will call off his order to cleanse Ichigo."

"WHAT?" Both Rukia and Renji yelled looking out the window expecting to see senkaimons' appearing everywhere.

"Don't worry, I expect that he will delay his order and then send a team of Captains after Ichigo." Ukitake raised his hands in defense as both Renji and Rukia screamed at him.

"What do you mean don't worry!"

"A team of Captains!"

"Ichigo has more reiatsu than five captains combined. They will try for an assassination and it will be an order based on the assumption that the Soul Society believe that he killed the two of you tonight."

"But were still alive, how could they act on such inaccurate information!" Rukia seemed to be in a panic. Her eyes were wide with fear and her already pale skin seemed to loose what color it held.

Ukitake stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders _"I hope she'll be able to handle what is going to happen."_ He looked into her eyes before speaking out loud. "Rukia, you need to calm down. I have a plan. We all need to play our parts and keep our heads."

Rukia seemed to calm down as she looking into her Captains eyes. He looked like he was genuinely concerned for her mental stability so she managed a weak smile.

"You're right Captain Ukitake. I should not have let my emotions get the best of me."

"Looks like your picking up some of Ichigo's' bad habits."

Everyone turned to look at their second unexpected visitor entering through the window. Urahara stepped inside carrying Ichigo's body and looked extremely depressed by something.

"What are you doing here?" Renji pointed a finger at Urahara's chest.

"That's a silly question seeing as it's hard to hide that I'm carrying Ichigo's body Renji."

Renji blush as he realize it was a stupid question to ask as decided he would stay quiet until he heard Ukitake's plan.

"Ah Urahara, you're a bit late but you may as well be here since this is your plan." Ukitake sat back in Ichigo's desk chair.

"You've been working together on this? Why? For how long?"

"We knew this was bound to happen someday so we sat down after Ichigo defeated Aizen to decide how we could help him without the Soul Society knowing." Ukitake smiled as he saw Rukia cheer up seeing as she now knew Ichigo wasn't being abandoned completely.

"I am sorry Rukia. I knew that this would happen to night, but I could not stop it. I, as well as Ukitake wanted to know that Ichigo had the strength to take control back from his hollow. We had to let things run their course, and as we guessed, Ichigo's work for the Soul Society is not finished yet." Ukitake had lowered himself to kneel in front of Rukia as he apologized for not stepping in and keeping Ichigo from letting his powers over whelm him.

"You knew this would happen! And yet you did nothing to prevent it!" Rukia screamed and Renji had to lock his arms under her arm pits to keep her from killing Urahara.

"You don't understand Rukia. If we waited for his hollow to get even stronger before the Soul Society found out its suspicions were right, Ichigo may not have been able to take back control. If that were the case than we would have to destroy him, for everyone's safety." Ukitake spoke calmly from his seat as Urahara stood up. "Now you must listen carefully, for this is very important. You must return to the Soul Society and report the truth to the Head Captain. We do not believe he will call off his strike force but it will give the appearance that you are still following the Soul Societies orders and will sow doubt in many soul reapers eyes as to the legitimacy of what the Head Captain will tell them is the reason for his attack on Ichigo."

"Do you mean to tell us that there is a reason beyond the safety of the Living World and Soul Society?" Renji spat out as he let got of Rukia.

"We believe so Lieutenant Abarai. There is no time to get into the specifics so you must trust us for now and do as you've been instructed. We will take care of Ichigo. Now you two must leave now. Captain Kyoraku will be waiting with many 'witnesses' to your arrival. We must be sure of your safety so that you are not killed to cover up the lack of information." Ukitake the turned to help Urahara put Ichigo's form back into his body.

Rukia couldn't believe what was going on, but she had to trust her Captain. "We will do as you order Captain."

With that she turned and opened a senkaimon. Renji on the other hand was not as convinced.

"Are you sure this will work. How do we know you weren't sent here to kill Kurosaki when we leave?"

"I admit that I have no way of guaranteeing what I said is the truth, you must trust me. We have very few allies, so we must have faith in each other."

Renji scowled as Rukia reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"It's ok Renji, Ichigo will be alright. After we report to the Head Captain we'll return to make sure everything is ok."

"Hmpf. I just know that Urahara's 'plans' aren't always what we expect them to be, but if you trust him, then I'll follow you. Let's go Rukia."

With that they entered the senkaimon and disappeared behind its doors.

"If only we could tell them what is really going to happen."

"They would never have left if we did Jushiro."

* * *

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Christmas and New Years were pretty crazy for me. I wanted to get a second chapter up with this one but I'm just not happy with how it is right now. Bare with me it should be up soon!_


	8. Death

_I do not own Bleach_

* * *

Rukia and Renji rushed through the Dangai to get to the Soul Society as quickly as possible. "_The Head Captain would surely call off the assassination once he saw they were alive. He would probably contain Ichigo and help him to subdue his hollow once and for all. We shouldn't be so worried."_

"Hey Rukia" Renji yelled up to the shorter Soul Reaper. "We shouldn't worry so much. Ukitake and Urahara are just blowing things out of proportions. The Head Captain won't kill Ichigo once he sees we are alive. He'll call the whole thing off and he might even help Ichigo." Renji smirked as he finished. Why should they be so worried?

"You're an idiot Renji. If you already forgot that Ichigo's hollow actually did kill Zennosuke than you really need to get your head checked! We need to convince him that Ichigo can control his hollow and hope that he will overlook what happened tonight."

"Oh, I forgot about him. Ichigo sure is in a lot of trouble."

"That's why we have to hurry you idiot!" Rukia yelled back to him. "There's the exit. Come on, we have to speak to the Head Captain."

They both burst through the Senkaimon only to stop directly in front of Head Captain Yamamoto.

* * *

"Well, now that he's back in his body I think that you should return to the Soul Society Jushiro" Urahara stated glumly as he set Ichigo's alarm clock. "It would look suspicious if your absence continued any further."

"You're right. I just wish there was another way to do this, he will go through so much pain." Ukitake looked down at Ichigo's sleeping form; he chuckled inside seeing the ever present scowl on his face. "Not to mention Rukia's wrath at what we are going to let happen."

"You're the lucky one in that respect Jushiro. We both know she will return and I will have to be the one who faces her wrath. If I would have had more time I may have found a better way but his hollow was taking control much faster than I had hoped. Ichigo's too good a Soul Reaper for his own good." Urahara straitened his hat on his head and climbed onto the window sill. "I'll be returning to my shop to wait for Rukia's return."

With that he jumped to the ground and shunpoed away towards his shop. Ukitake frowned at his words. _"She will hate us both after tonight, but we must allow this to happen. She will understand in time. I'm sorry Rukia."_ He then opened a senkaimon but then noticed Ichigo's Soul Reaper badge. He reached down and picked it up, turning it over in his hand. The benefits of the choice to give this to Ichigo for the Soul Society were immense, but the price he has to pay. Ukitake slide the badge into the folds of his robes and walked through the senkaimon, leaving Ichigo sleeping alone in his bed.

* * *

"So I see the two of you are alive after all, and you do not seem to have been in a battle at all." Yamamoto spoke slowly contemplating the ramifications of their appearances. He needed to take care of the problem Ichigo presented but Soi Fon's report lost much of its credibility with the two of them alive.

"We must report to you Head Captain. It would seem th-" Renji stopped at a wave of the Head Captains hand.

"I have been made aware of the situation with Ichigo Kurosaki and have already taken steps to take care of things that I have let go for far too long. He will be cleansed like any other hollow. We won't make exceptions for him any longer."

"B-but Captain! You don't mean!" Rukia's eyes widened as she heard for herself what she already knew would happen.

"You're going to kill Kurosaki! Head Captain! Please listen to our report!" Renji struggled because he couldn't bare the thought of Rukia being forced to live without Ichigo.

"Yes, Ichigo must be cleansed. He is a hollow and a threat to the entire Soul Society. Captain Kyoraku. Please accompany these two to the fourth squad's barracks so that they may be healed quickly."

"Yes Captain"

Shunsui walked up behind them as Rukia yelled "You can't do this Captain! Ichigo has saved the Soul Society on many occasions! You're just going to throw him away as soon as you no longer need him! When he has served his pur-"

"Silence!" Yamamoto yelled. "I have made the order, the team has already been sent to carry it out, and I see no reason to delay it any further. Ichigo, whether he is or is not in control of his body has killed Zennosuke Kurumadani and he will be punished. He is a hollow and as such will be cleansed!" Yamamoto's eyes were wide and had a feral glint in them. "This should have happened when we first discovered him. What you and your brother failed to see as a threat will be taken care of now!" Rukia opened her mouth to retort when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Shunsui leaned in close to her ear and said "Now, now Miss Kuchiki. You're tired and need to get your rest." In a softer voice he whispered "trust us Rukia, everything is being taken care of."

Rukia then remembered that she had trusted Ukitake when she left the living world, she would trust his best friend now. Shunsui saw her shoulders slump in defeat and quickly lead her and Renji away from the senkaimon. She decided to trust them all, Urahara, Kyoraku, and Ukitake. They said they were going to help, but she just couldn't shake the ominous feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

Yamamoto watched as Kyoraku walked both Renji and Rukia towards the fourth squad's barracks. "_You're being surprisingly obedient Shunsui. I will have to keep an eye on your actions, and those of Jushiro as well. Once I find out where he is and what you two are up to will you're fates be decided."_

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off next to his bed. His eyes were groggy and he couldn't remember getting home from Urahara's. His body felt stretched and limp like he had run a marathon before going to bed. He turned to stop the buzzing next to him when he saw the clock.

"Ohhh" he groaned seeing that it was 3:00 am. "Why would I have set my alarm for three in the morning? What the hell happened to me? I shouldn't be this beat up after training! My mind feels weak. What the hell happened last night!"

Ichigo rolled his legs out of bed and felt his feet on the cold floor. He was sore. His legs felt like lead and his arms shook as he tried to push himself up from the bed. He stood up shakily, stumbling over his feet, and wondered if Rukia was in his closet. He couldn't sense her spiritual pressure but then again, when he tried to focus he saw lights in front of his eyes and he almost fell over.

"Oy! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he slid his closet open. It was empty? _"Where could she be? Did she go back to the Soul Society last night? What the hell is going on!"_

He looked around his room for any sign from someone about what had happened to him but found nothing. His room looked normal and as far as he could tell the city was normal. _"Renji was staying at Urahara's. Maybe I can get some answers there?"_

Ichigo walked down the stairs having to hold on the railing in order to keep himself upright. He reached the base of the steps seeing his father passed out on the floor underneath the life-sized portrait of his mother. _"Did I knock him out there? It would make sense but why don't I remember?"_ He then walked over to and out his front door making his way to Urahara's. _"Urahara better know what's going on with me! And where the hell Rukia is …"_

* * *

Once Rukia and Renji had been healed; their injuries were minor so it didn't take the 4th squad long to fix them up, Captain Kyoraku began walking them back to their respective barracks.

"Lieutenant Abarai. Go on ahead to your barracks. Do not speak to anyone on your way and do not bring up anything about what happened tonight to anyone. Ichigo's survival depends upon the Head Captain believing the events that transpire tonight go smoothly.

"What do you mean Captain?" Renji asked.

"Go. We will talk again soon so that you can be filled in on what exactly is happening in the Soul Society. Events are going to transpire that will test all of us, but we must believe in each other if we are to survive."

"Yes sir" Renji took one look at Rukia before he shunpoed away.

"What do you mean he has to think the events tonight happen smoothly?" Rukia looked puzzled at the Captain wearing the pink kimono. "Ichigo is going to be alright! Captain Ukitake and Urahara are with him!"

"I'm sorry Rukia. Ichigo is going to die tonight."

"WHAT!" Rukia's insides turned to ice. She couldn't breath. "Captain Ukitake was going to take care of him!" Rukia's world seemed to crash around her. _"Did he lie to me? Does he not care about what happens to Ichigo?" _She had to get to Ichigo before it was too late. _"Can I make it in time? Was Ukitake the one sent to kill him? NO! He wouldn't! He couldn't! ICHIGO!"_

Rukia felt blood rush back into her limbs again at the betrayal her Captain had shown her. "You said you were going to help him! Captain Ukitake said we had to trust him!" Rukia yelled as her eyes widened with fear.

"Please Rukia listen to me. Ichigo will-"

"How would you know! He's a stronger willed person than you all give him credit for! He defeated the hollow inside him before and he will do it again! I won't let anything happen to him!"

"You must unders-" but before he could finish his sentence Rukia had shunpoed away to go back to the Living World. "If only you would have listened Kuchiki. This will hurt you more than you realize."

* * *

Ichigo had an eerie feeling running through his veins as he walked down the deserted street. He hated walking around this early in the morning as it was, but all of his senses were still groggy and he couldn't tell if he turned a corner whether a mouse or an Arrancar would turn up. He figured that was why he felt as if he was being watched. _"I never thought id be this paranoid just from walking around in the early morning. Get a hold of yourself Ichigo!"_ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves.

That's when he distinctly heard the sound of a sword being drawn out of its sheath. He turned around quickly grabbing for his Soul Reaper badge only to realize it wasn't there.

"_Where is it! I'm in real trouble if I can't get out of my body!"_

As he spun he felt blood rush into his head and he felt weak again. Lights were popping in front of his eyes and he fell to the ground about to faint from exerting himself. "Damn it! Can't even turn around without almost passing out. I'm in trouble now. Where are you Rukia!"

"She's dead" a voice in front of him spoke. Ichigo couldn't forget that voice, with its cold and uncaring tone. Ichigo could almost see Byakuya standing above him, starring at him with cold eyes. Then what he had said finally sunk in.

"What! Dead! How! When!"

"You did it Ichigo and on my honor I'm going to kill you. I will use your blood to cleanse my sword of the dishonor you have left on my house. You will suffer my anger for taking the only thing I have left of my wife!"

Ichigo's eyes finally cleared to see Byakuya standing in front of him with Toshiro next to him.

"What have you done Ichigo?" Toshiro asked, his icy eyes freezing Ichigo's on him. "What is going on with y-"

"That is of no concern. He has been declared an enemy of the Soul Society for his actions tonight and on my honor he will die for it" Byakuya cut in front of Captain Hitsugaya glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his mouth to question what was going on when he felt a searing pain in his back. The all to familiar pain of feeling a sword pierce his back twice, one on each side of his spine.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo fell to the ground grabbing at his back feeling the blood running out of two small holes. Then a new pain coursed through his body, burning him from the inside. It ran from his back down to his legs and toes. At the same time it paralyzed his arms and strangled him as he tried to take breath into his lungs.

"You're done for now Kurosaki. My poison will kill you in less than a minute." He looked up at Soi Fon with disbelief in his eyes. _I'm being assassinated! What happened to Rukia!"_

"It will be my blade that kills Kurosaki Captain Soi Fon. My honor and the honor of my family demands it." Byakuya strode up to Ichigo with his sword drawn.

"Wait! T-tell me what ha-hap-happened to Rukia! I c-couldn't have k…illed her! I c-could never h-h-hurt her!" Ichigo struggled to choke out the words with the pain and tears now running down his face.

"AHHHHHH" Ichigo stood making the blood flow faster from his back. He wasn't going to die without knowing what happened to Rukia; but he was going to be disappointed as he felt another sword run slowly through his abdomen. He saw Byakuya's cold eyes close to his as he felt the sword spin ninety degrees and rip an exit through his side almost cutting him in half. Ichigo felt his spin snap and his ribs crack. Ichigo coughed up blood as he fell to the ground his eyes wide staring into Byakuya's. He couldn't move, his spine was severed in Byakuya's attack. He could see his blade position itself directly over his throat in preparation for the final attack. His arms were still not functioning due to Soi Fon's poison. Ichigo closed his eyes knowing that this was the end for him. _"I'm sorry Rukia."_

Rukia was running to get to the senkaimon when she felt a wave of sorrow and pain wash over her. She felt tears begin to run down her cheeks. "Ichigo …"

* * *

_I'm sorry this update took so long. Had a lot of work plus i totaled my truck so I had to get a new one plus some crazy snowstorms and all that stuff. Very sorry this is as short as it is as well. Wanted such an important chapter to be longer but didn't want to take any longer getting it posted. So feel free to rip me apart in your reviews._


	9. Limbo

I do not own Bleach ...

* * *

"_So this is what it is to be dead? I've lived through so many horrific battles and injuries I expected there to be more pain. Death is almost peaceful; I don't know how I always forced myself to survive? Why would I not accept this? _Ichigo let a rare smile come to his face. _"It would have been so much easier if I would have just died, or gave up after Byakuya attacked me the first time. Damn that Urahara for knowing how to awaken my latent soul reaper powers. I don't know the last time I felt this content with myself?" _

As he thought those words he pictured all of his friends he left behind, his sisters, and even his father!

"_I hope they will be ok without me. Chad will take care of them for me; he always had my back. After that time I helped him get his medallion back from those punk High Schoolers."_

Ichigo remembered Chad being one of the first to jump into the senkaimon after him to save Rukia. Anything that he valued and wanted to protect, Chad also wanted to protect. That stupid face he'd make when giving a thumbs up to someone. For such a tough guy he was a real softy; always trying to help those weaker than him. He was someone who would never let someone kill him when he had someone to live for.

"_Chad will take my place. He's tougher than I am anyway. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his friends."_

Speaking of someone who had a habit of getting hurt and getting herself in trouble; there was Orihime. Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he thought about the ditzy girl. Always tripping and hurting herself, it was ironic that the power she inherited was used to heal people … and herself on multiple occasions. She was always so shy and embarrassed around him, but she was steadfast in her resolve to do her best to help everyone. He wished he could thank her for always being there to heal his friends and himself when they needed it.

"_She'll be ok. She is stronger than I think she realizes. Plus Uryuu would die before he let someone harm her again. That stuck up quincy would do a better job at protecting her then I was able to. He always seems to come up with a plan to come out on top of his enemies. He's a smart guy, and between him and Urahara, anyone would be hard pressed to outsmart them."_

"_Urahara. I still don't know how I feel about that shop owner. He was always there to help when we needed him, but also had his own agenda along the way."_

Urahara always used them to try and cover his own tracks. The Hogyoku, the Visoreds', even the truth of his father being a soul reaper.

"_That man is full of secrets. To have found out that he and my father were friends was a huge shock. I didn't think anyone but my mother could stand that man, but then again Urahara was just as perverted and obnoxious as Isshin … was … Dad."_

Ichigo could feel pain welling up in his heart at the thought of his family.

"_There is still so much I don't understand about his past; mainly the fact that he used to be a soul reaper and his connection to the Soul Society. Yuzu! And Karin! How will they take the news that their older brother is now dead? Yuzu would go into shock! She has always been so fragile. Trying to take mothers place after her death. Karin would take it better. She has always been strong and independent. She will take care of Yuzu, and comfort her until the shock wears off. Father will take care of things at home. He has to now…"_

Ichigo scowled at the thought of leaving his sisters alone with him. He would probably harass them now about giving him grandchildren and all his other perverted dreams.

"_Karin will beat him in my place. She's a strong willed girl. I just wish I could have been there to see them grow up. I'll have to watch them from the soul society from now on, if they even let me in there after being the ones who assassinated me. They assassinated ME! After all I've done for them. I saved there asses multiple times and this is what I get. They no longer need me so I'm cast aside. Abandoned by everyone! Even …even Rukia left me to die …"_

The contentment that had settled over Ichigo's mind began to ebb away as she came to mind.

"_Rukia … Rukia! That was why he always forced himself to continue fighting! He wanted to save her, and protect her. He needed to get stronger for her! And now, and now she was … she was gone. Byakuya had said that he had killed her? How could that be? Is that why he couldn't rememb …WAIT!"_

As Ichigo's mind cleared a little as he was able to see blurry memories coming back to him. The Afro soul reaper dragging him down the street. An Arrancar attack. An explosion of reiatsu from him, but it wasn't him. Someone else was controling his body. HICHIGO! That bastard killed Rukia! "_STOP IT ICHIGO!" _Rukia's voice sounded in his head only as a whisper but he knew it was her.

"_I stopped Hichigo from killing her and Renji! I took control back. She's alive! I can't die! I can't lose her! I won't! RUKIA!"_

Ichigo could feel tears running down his cheeks as thoughts of the woman he was falling for rushed through his mind. Her raven hair and violet eyes. The feel of her skin when he dared to grab her hand, and the way she always smelled of freshly fallen snow. Fighting along side her, with her, for her. She was strong, but he couldn't leave her! He had to protect her!

"_Then where did she go? Why did she leave me alone? I couldn't find her. SHE LEFT ME TO DIE!"_

Ichigo clenched his fists and felt his nails dig into his palms painfully. Painfully? How could he feel pain if he was dead? Feeling my body in itself seems odd for a dead man. He raised his hand to his face and felt the damp tears clinging to his skin.

Slowly Ichigo opened his eyes, everything was bright and blurry making him squint until his hand came into focus in front of his face.

"So you have decided to continue living the Ichigo?"

Ichigo's head snapped to the voice he heard. He saw skyscrapers all around him and a man in a black cape standing on a long pole with a small smile on his face.

"You've been sleeping for a long time, but it's time to get moving. You must decide what you are going to do. Will you run and hide from your would be killers? Or will you strike back at them to show them the error of their ways?"

"What do you mean old man?" Ichigo knew that he wasn't going to hide himself from them, but he knew he couldn't attack the soul society when that meant he would have to kill his friends as well.

"I know you can't hide yourself, even in death I have to cover your reiatsu so that your presence would go unnoticed." Zangetsu jumped down from his perch to stand over Ichigo's prone form.

Ichigo pushed himself up so that he was standing face to face with his sword spirit. He could tell that Zangetsu already knew what he would do before he even knew himself, but he wasn't going to make it that easy. Teachers rarely were that helpful.

"I can't attack them, too many of my friends are there and they would fight me. I couldn't hurt them. I don't know …" Ichigo's head slumped as he contemplated the ramifications of the choices he needed to make.

Zangetsu began walking away from the confused teen. "You think too black and white Ichigo. You don't need to wage all out war upon your enemies to hurt them. Think gray. By letting your presence be known to the soul society but not attacking them outright will lead those that considered you a friend and ally to question the actions of their leaders."

"But what about Hichigo!"

"What about me?"

Ichigo turn quickly to see his hollow side laying, well he would be laying but he was on the side of a sky scraper so it looked like he was standing.

"You bastard!" Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu feeling his power returning to him as he clenched his zanpakuto. "I'll kill you! This is your fault!"

Ichigo began to charge when Zangetsu disappeared from his hands.

"What the hell!" Ichigo looked at his hands which had been gripping his zanpakuto a second ago only to look at his sword spirit holding it lazily in his right hand. "What are you doing old man?"

"I have taken the source of your great strength. How will you fight now?" Zangetsu spun the zanpakuto around as Ichigo contemplated what he was asking.

"What do you mean Zangetsu? How can I fight my enemies if you're not on my side?"

"HAHAHAHA a soul reaper and he can't even figure out that a zanpakuto isn't the only means of attack he has."

Ichigo scowled at his hollow form his temper flaring outward but it had no effect on the pale version of himself. Ichigo then took a deep breath and thought. How could he attack without his zanpakuto? Getsuga Tenshou? No, he needed Zangetsu to channel his reiatsu for that attack to work. He could attack him hand to hand but that wouldn't do much for him. Hichigo was stronger than he was right now so how could he win that fight.

"You're starting to figure out that you power isn't your only means of attack. Using your head may come in handy in your coming future. Figure out the answer to my question and I will join you in battle once again. I will hold onto this" he held up the zanpakuto "and keep him" he pointed the sword at the hollow "at bay until you find the answer. Until then Ichigo, you're on your own."

With those final words Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in a cavern. It was dark, wet, and cold. He was alive! Or was he? He was in his soul reaper form and had no idea where his body could be. He didn't even know where he was. He stood up and felt his legs scream in protest. He must have been lying there for a long time if he was this sore.

"Where am I?" Ichigo noticed a bit of light that he figured had to be an exit from the cave he was in so he started walking towards it. He felt weak, like he hadn't eaten in days. "I guess the old man wasn't lying when he said I had been sleeping for a long time."

Ichigo reached up to grab his sword hilt when he remembered it wasn't there. His hands balled into fists as he remembered what the old man had said about finding the answer. He felt his anger rise but his power stayed the same? Shocked he tried to raise his reiatsu but he couldn't. Was this as powerful as he was without the old man? He felt like his power was the same as when he first became a soul reaper before he learned to speak to his zanpakuto. He reached the exit of the cave and his jaw dropped.

"I had better figure out how to get Zangetsu back on my side before I'm discovered here!" Ichigo could only stare as he looked out on the Seireitei."

* * *

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Real life hits and I need to try to make time to write and more often than not i don't. I am going to finish this story and now that the summers coming my work load at my job should decrease significantly. Thanks to those who have stuck with this story and I'd like to say that I'm sorry again for being so ridiculously slow in getting this out to you, and to those who have joined I hope you like it so far and I will be continuing with it!


	10. Deception

_Sorry but i do not own bleach ..._

* * *

_Two days before Ichigo awoke  
_

Rukia sobbed silently next to Ichigo's broken body. She could still feel the warmth emanating from the puddle of blood she was kneeling in. How could she have let this happen to the man who had risked invading the soul society for her, who had saved her life on many occasions at the cost of much pain and blood? She knew she wouldn't be able to save him, but she could at least heal the wounds so that his family wouldn't see how gruesomely he died.

_Flashback_

_Rukia leaped out of the senkaimon only to stop short at what the living world showed her. Her brother, Byakuya removing the tip of his sword from someone's throat, Soi Fon with a satisfied smirk on her face and Toshiro with his back turned to them both with a look of utter disgust. _

_She then focused on the body at her brother's feet. At first she couldn't recognize the mangled body until she noticed the bright orange hair on his head. Tears began to fall as she could only watch her brother clean his zanpakuto of the blood remaining before turning and opening a senkaimon himself and the three captains proceeded to return to the soul society._

_Rukia slowly, as if she was in a dream walked to his body. She stepped in what she thought was a puddle only to look down at her foot and see her sock soaked in Ichigo's blood. _

"_Ichigo …" Rukia could only whisper, her voice sounded croaky as if it had been a long time since she had used it. _

"_H-how did this ha-happen to you Ichigo? You w-were so …" Her words were cut of by a sob as her tears started running freely down her face. They fell off her chin and mixed with the blood that was still flowing from his body._

_She reached out her hand and gently cupped his cheek. His body still held it's warmth but it was nothing compared to the warmth she felt from him when he was alive. His reiatsu was turbulent and powerful, so much so that she needed to become stronger herself in order to be around him after he rescued her._

_She let a small smile grace her face as she thought about that day. How he had been able to save her, how he held her and told her that no matter what she said he was there to rescue her. _

"_I was in love with you then Ichigo; I just didn't know it yet. You were everything to me. I left you here so that you could live, even if it meant I would die, but you followed me. You saved not only my life, but my soul as well. I only wish I could say I did the same for you … you were always so much stronger than I was …"_

_Rukia began to cry again._

_End Flashback_

"If only I had come back faster! If only I … I …" Rukia suddenly stood up emanating the pain and hate she had in her body through her reiatsu "If only I hadn't trusted URAHARA!"

With one last yell Rukia shunpoed away from the scene of the murder heading towards a particular candy shop.

* * *

The senkaimon opened and three Captains stepped out. The only one to greet them was the Head Captain.

"I am to understand that everything went well?" Yamamoto asked quickly.

"I have regained the honor of the Kuchiki" Byakuya stated plainly before shunpoing away from the Head Captain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is now dead head captain. He was not a problem for the _two_ Captains who ended his life.

Toshiro merely turned and began walking away. "I wasn't aware that you needed a third captain to kill one unarmed boy."

Soi Fon sneered at his comment but the Head Captain began to speak to her.

"I have another assignment for you Soi Fon." The petite Captain stood at attention awaiting her next instructions. "I am curious as to what our two Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku are up to. They have been strangely obedient recently and there is still the matter of where Jushiro was during our Captains meeting."

"I will begin investigating immediately Head Caption!" Soi Fon then shunpoed away to begin her mission.

"I feel that the two of you are preparing to stand up to me again, but this time I will ensure that you know who is in charge of the Soul Society."

* * *

"We guessed that she would leave as soon as you told her what the plan was." Jushiro sighed as he looked out at the 13th squads training grounds.

"I never got the chance to explain anything. She took off as soon as she heard that he was going to die. Not that I blame her. I just feel bad that the task will fall on Urahara, if he survives her wrath that is." Shunsui lay back lazily as he sipped on some sake. "I guess I don't really feel all that bad."

"I know what you mean. This whole predicament was out of our control. He will be able to calm her down and explain the situation more thoroughly than you would have Shunsui."

The flowery Captain only smirked at what his best friend said. He knew that he could have down a fine job explaining it, but it wouldn't have stopped her from returning to him.

"I just hope this all works out for the best Jushiro, but we need to be careful. Old man Yamo is going to be watching us, and you can bet he will have help."

"Yes. You are right." Ukitake sipped his tea before looking out again. "Everything is in Ichigo's hands now. We may end up killing him for real next time."

"If he chooses that path we will all be destroyed. Do you really think he would take it that far?" Shunsui looked at his friends face as he contemplated his answer. He couldn't help but feel love for his friend. They had been through a lot together, though, Jushiro was worse for wear.

"He has always let his emotions drive his actions. He will be very angry at what has occurred tonight. The Soul Society betrayed him, its savior." Jushiro then let a smile grace his face. "But one characteristic dominates every action he has made up to this point. He wishes to, and has done so, protect his friends. He never puts them in danger and charges in head first without a second thought to his own life."

Shunsui smiled. "There is one friend that I think he is especially reckless around. He has always been the most protective of Little Miss Kuchiki."

"Yes, and she of him. There is no use worrying about what may come to pass. We will just have to meet him head on when he does arrive."

Shunsui then finished the rest of his sake and stood up. "Well I suppose I should return to my barracks to get some sleep. Nanao will be furious if she wakes up and I'm not there."

Jushiro just smiled as his friend walked out of his office. _"We can only hope you make the right decision Ichigo, but it is your decision to make."_

With that thought in mind Jushiro stood up and made his was to his own bed.

* * *

Urahara could sense Rukia speeding towards his shop. He could feel the pain and suffering her reiatsu was emanating as if it was his own. He knew the truth about the situation but the pain it was causing her still brought him to the verge of tears. The he felt warmth and love as two arms wrapped around his neck. Yoruichi kissed his cheek and he could only smile.

"I would be lost without you my love."

"That is obvious Kisuke, but right now we have a pissed off Kuchiki rushing here and she doesn't seem interested in listening to anything we may want to say to her."

"She will listen. She not as hot headed as Ichigo, but all the same … I created the perfect defense for warding off a pissed off Kuchiki."

"Really, I didn't know you were so prepared for this Kisuke." Yoruichi smiled thinking about how smart and prepared he was for the events that seemed to be transpiring at such a fast pace.

Rukia could see the shop. The lights were on and she could see two people moving around through the screened door.

"_How could they be living so calmly as one of the best people I know has been murdered? Cut down in the middle of the street by those he thought to be allies. Because Urahara had lied to me! My Captain lied to me!"_

In one move she cut the door in half and stepped into the shop.

"Welcome Miss Kuchiki. We have been expecting you" sounded the jovial voice of the shop owner. Rukia's eyes were on the ground as she let the happy go lucky voice wash over her, fueling her hatred of the man further.

Rukia place a hand on her zanpakuto and began drawing it out of its sheath while closing her eyes. "You told me that you would take care of him. Made me believe that you would protect him." She pointed her zanpakuto at Urahara her head still lowered and her eyes closed. "I will" Rukia began lifting her head "not allow you" she began to open her eyes "to li-l- … what are you doing!"

She had opened her eyes and finally looked at the man she came to kill. He was wearing pots and pans on his body like a little kid would to pretend he was wearing armor. And for a helmet he was wearing a pot with what looked like an oven rack duct taped to the front to cover his face.

Yoruichi was in her cat form underneath a bigger pot that covered her entire cat body with a hole cut in the front that she stuck her head out of with the top of a tea pot strapped to her head looking very unhappy about her attire.

Rukia could only gape from one to the other as she stood with her zanpakuto slightly lowered in the broken doorway.

"Could you please put you're sword away so I can get out of this ridiculous suit of armor!" She glared at Kisuke as he smacked the pot she was in with the wooden end of a broom that was his "weapon".

"Nonsense Yoruichi." He pointed his broomstick at Rukia.

Rukia, stunned, sheathed her zanpakuto without even thinking about it.

"Well now that the danger has passed we can now take off these wonderfully made and stylish …" BANG!

Urahara smashed through a wall as Yoruichi hit him with the pot that had previously been her "armor".

"Stupid, conniving, perverted son of a bitch" Yoruichi then smiled at Rukia "Come in Rukia, I believe we have a lot to discuss."

Rukia didn't move. She couldn't move.

"Oh come on Rukia" Yoruichi put her arm around the smaller soul reaper and began walking her to the table Rukia's face turning redder and redder with each step.

"Are you ok Rukia you seem to be getting very hot and red in the face?"

"WOULD YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR GOODNESS SAKE?"

Yoruichi looked down at the smaller woman and the realized that her breasts were rubbing right against the smaller and much more petite girls face.

"Oh you and Ichigo were made for each other. You know he reacted the same way when I first transformed in front of him too." She smiled at the other girl before noticing the change of mood that what she had said had caused. "Don't get so down Rukia. Let Kisuke explain and then you may find that what you think happened may not have actually come to pass."

Rukia looked into Yoruichi's eyes trying to read her mind. Trying to figure out what the older women meant when Kisuke limped back into his shop.

"That wasn't necessary Yoruichi. I was only looking out for you're health."

"I was only testing t durability of the armor you made Kisuke. Apparently" she held up the dented remains of her pot "it could use a little work."

"Could we get to the reason I am here." Rukia's anger was beginning to surface now that the shock had worn off.

"Ah yes, Miss Kuchiki. I am guessing that you talked with Shunsui but rushed off after hearing that Ichigo was going to die to try and help him before the nice Captain could finish explaining the situation."

Rukia remained silent letting Urahara know that he was correct. He than sat down next to a now clothed Yoruichi and pulled out his fan to hide his face behind.

"This is a long and very complicated story surrounding our friend Ichigo so I believe it would be best if you were to sit down and hear what I have to say before you attempt to take my life."

Seriousness finally crept into the shop owner's voice as he looked at Rukia waiting patently for her to finally sit.

"How do I know what you are going to say is going to be the truth? How can I trust you after what I just saw?"

Rukia slammed her fist into one of the beams in Urahara's wall glaring from one person to the other, fury in her eyes.

"The truth you say? Well if you want the truth about whether or not you can trust that what I am going to say is the truth then all I can say to you is to please listen to me. I cannot say anything that will make you trust me again. I know that by doing this I have hurt both you and Ichigo, but it had to be done for Ichigo's well being."

Rukia glared at Urahara before deciding that she should hear him out at least.

"Now as I said before, this is a long and confusing tail. I only ask that you let me finish. It is not a story you will like and not one that I take any pleasure in telling. This story is about the truth behind Ichigo's power, his hollow, and why Yamamoto would have him eliminated."

* * *

_Yay another chapter done. Can you tell I'm trying to make up for my long absence. I'm also excited that I'm finally getting into the plot. The next few chapters should be a lot of fun to write and I hope you find them just as enjoyable to read! As always, let me know what you think. I'd like to hear how I could improve the story and and theories you may have about where I may be going with this! Ok back to writing!_


	11. Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach ... but I do steal my roommates sometimes!_

_I have a poll up on my page! Please take a few seconds to vote on it. I want to know where you guys think/want this story is going!_

* * *

_Rukia glared at Urahara before deciding that she should hear him out at least. _

"_Now as I said before, this is a long and confusing tail. I only ask that you let me finish. It is neither a story you will like nor one that I take any pleasure in telling. This story is about the truth behind Ichigo's power, his hollow, and why Yamamoto would have him eliminated."_

Rukia sat staring at the man as his features darkened. He was hesitating. What could he have to say that would change her mind? Part of her was curious, part of her wanted to hear this man out; but a larger more animalistic part of her wanted to slash her zanpakuto through his flesh. Ichigo would have taken action by this point.

Whatever he said, whatever explanation there was for what transpired, Ichigo was dead. She would never see him again. She could never argue with him again. Never again would she hear his voice calling her a midget. She would never look into his eyes, or see his scowling face.

Tears began silently running down her cheeks again.

Ichigo was a lot of things, especially to her, but not just to her. He was a son, even though his dad drove him crazy with his perversions and his childish antics. He was a brother; his sisters would be crushed by the news of his death. He was a friend; Chad, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Mizuiro, Keigo, and Orihime … he was a first crush.

She sniffed as she thought of the bubbly girl who had loved him for so long while he ran around oblivious to her affections. He was an idiot!

Then she remembered what Renji had said about Shuhei's theory; _"Shuhei says that you and only you in could split the Soul Society in two."_ Ichigo didn't only have friends in the living world, but had many friends and supporters in the Soul Society, so many in fact that the Head Captain thought him a threat to start a rebellion.

He was liked by so many because of the actions he took against law and order to save her, his passion to protect everyone he could from getting hurt, and his desire for justice on those who abused their great strength.

With that thought Rukia began to stand, her hand reaching and drawing out her zanpakuto again. She knew what she was going to do. And it started with the man sitting in front of her.

"I know what you are thinking Rukia" Urahara spoke without taking his eyes off of her face. "Killing me is exactly what Ichigo would do. He was never one to listen to someone's reasoning for what they did. He was never one to question his actions, but that is not who you are. If there is even a little curiosity about what I am going to tell you than I will ask you again to please, sit down and hear me out."

It wasn't a command or a request. It was a statement, as if her sitting and listening to him would calm her heart that was beating madly in her chest. That he held the answers that would pull the veil from in front of her eyes and she would understand the events that unfolded early that morning.

She looked to her left out the window, the sun was rising. What time was it? Had anyone found his body yet? Why did she just leave him there on the street? She dropped her sword heavily as pain welled up inside her.

"Alright Urahara, start talking." Rukia spoke with a deadly serious tone.

"I will begin my story shortly. It would seem that the rest of Karakura Town's defenders are on their way. Yoruichi, would you be a dear and make some tea?" Urahara's voice dropped the seriousness from his tone for his annoyingly pleasant one.

Rukia could only blink at his sudden change in mood.

* * *

In less than five minuets Rukia felt the reiatsu of Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime outside the shop. She closed her eyes realizing that they all must have felt what had happened that night.

Her lips curled up as she thought of Ichigo's friends; her friends. They would help her avenge Ichigo. They were probably as shocked and furious as she was …

"I like the new door! It makes your shop so much more different from the others" Orihime giggled as she crawled through the doorway that Rukia had previously cut in half.

Rukia's eyes shot open. 'Do they not know?'

"I felt that the place needed a few renovations to bring in some more customers!" Urahara laughed lazily bringing his fan up to his face so that they couldn't read his expression.

Rukia turned to see Orihime standing next to Uryuu in the doorway as Chad crawled through with …

"What are you doing?" Rukia dropped to her knees at the sight of Ichigo's body draped over the quiet man's shoulders.

"What do you mean Rukia? We all noticed Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly vanish. These two were worried until I arrived and explained that he probably just went to the Soul Society and true to his character just left his body lying in the street." Uryuu then pushed his glasses tighter onto his face "He never has been one to consider his actions once they pop into his head."

"You don't understand." The tears began running down her cheeks again; she couldn't believe that she still had the ability to cry.

"Are you okay Rukia?" Orihime questioned as she walked over to the shorter woman.

"He … H-he's d-"

"I believe it is time for me to begin my story. Now if you all would just sit down by Rukia, Chad you can throw that over in the corner. I don't think he'll be needing it anymore" Urahara's voice darkened as he finished speaking.

Rukia choked back a sob so that her friends wouldn't hear before sitting down. The other three looked confused but they did as Urahara instructed after Chad placed Ichigo in the corner.

Of course they didn't think anything was wrong with him, she had healed his injuries before she left. He looked like he could be sleeping in the corner of the shop. Rukia looked away quickly; she couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Her heart ached, she felt weak. It was as if part of her soul had been ripped away leaving a hole in her heart.

Continuing with his dark demeanor Urahara began to speak. "The first thing I need to say is that Ichigo didn't leave his body Uryuu, he is dead."

This statement was met with shocked silence from all those listening to the story. Orihime felt tears in her eyes as she looked from Urahara to Ichigo's lifeless body and then to Rukia who seemed to be staring at the floor in a detached state.

"B-but -"

Urahara simply raised his hand to silence the auburn haired girl. "I have to ask that you listen to what I have to say. It will take long enough and I'd prefer to only do it once." All playfulness dropped from Urahara's features as he looked into each of their eyes.

"I believe we all want an explanation for that statement Urahara. Who could have killed Ichigo?" Uryuu questioned ignoring the older man's plea for cooperation.

Chad nodded while both girls sat in silence.

"I'm afraid that you will have to listen to me before you will be able to comprehend the complexities of the corruption within the Seireitei." Uryuu snorted in disbelief but sat there quietly.

"In order for you to understand current events I need to go back to the founding of the 13 Court Guard Squads. We have all been taught that Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto formed the squads. And that is true, he did create them, but they were not his idea."

"Yamamoto had a father and a brother." Urahara looked at Rukia as he was speaking. "His father was the Soul King" there was a collective gasp from everyone including Yoruichi who had never heard about this from her lover "but he could not continue protecting the growing population here in the living world as well as the souls in the Soul Society. He commissioned his sons to create two other organizations to ensure that all those in the Soul Society and the living world would be protected."

Rukia furrowed her brow as she tried to process this. 'Could he be telling the truth? It wasn't common knowledge that there was a Soul King before the incident with Aizen so his identity is still a mystery, but someone would know if the Head Captain had a brother!'

"Now the three of you may not know but I am sure that Rukia is already questioning my story as there are no records of the Head Captain having any siblings. I will say that this story originates almost two thousand years ago. The Head Captain is the only man left alive from that time."

Yoruichi shifted as she sat listening to Kisuke speak. The three humans were stunned that Urahara was choosing to tell them what only a few Soul Reapers knew.

"Now Yamamoto's brother was a brash man who acted on instinct. He took to the task of protecting everyone with frenzy. The desire was so deeply ingrained into his soul that that need was passed on to his children." A smile tugged at Urahara's lips "He was also a very loving and emotional man. He created a military organization to protect everyone in every world; The Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Rukia's head snapped up at this statement. "But Head Captain Yamamoto is in charge of the Thirteen Squads! And there is no record of him having any relation to the Soul King or any siblings for that manner!" Rukia was finding it harder and harder to believe what the ex-captain was saying.

"Now, now Miss Kuchiki. As I said you must hear me out. Yamamoto's brother designed the squads; Yamamoto was not someone who wanted to be controlled by his brother in a squad so he created Central 46, a division that had unquestionable authority over his brother's militaristic division. He knew that his brother would blindly trust him, knowing that he was the smarter and more analytical one, to handle the decisions."

Yoruichi let a smile grace her face and Kisuke noticed the change in her reiatsu. 'She is starting to make the connections.'

"Now the Spirit King may have seen Yamamoto's the blatant attempt to usurp power from his youngest son, or he may not have. Either way he left the two to do as they thought best. He probably guessed that having his eldest son in control would be a better choice than his other quick tempered and emotional son. With the two of them in control the Spirit King sealed himself away using the Oken; entrusting the knowledge of its whereabouts to his two sons should they need his guidance."

"Unlike many stories about tyrants, Yamamoto did care about those that he was charged with protecting. He knew that his brother would make decisions with his emotions not using reason and he would have to clean up his messes." Urahara suddenly stood up and began to pace as he spoke to the five people in his shop.

"He loved his brother, but couldn't stand to be the one who was blamed when his brother went off and started more trouble than the Soul Society was prepared to deal with. He needed control. He needed to get rid of his brother which was a problem for him. Although he was very strong and an exceptional Soul Reaper, his brothers power in those regards dwarfed his own. He needed a plan."

Rukia felt like she could almost picture the Head Captains brother, like she had met him but then she shook her head 'There is no way I believe what Urahara is saying.'

"It took a few decades of swallowing his pride before he got his opportunity. His brother was going to the living world to investigate some potentially dangerous hollows. He was going to be there for a few months using a bit of new technology to come from the Soul Society. He would be using a very early, and backwater form of a gigai." Urahara sounded like he was offended at his admittance of not being the one who came up with the idea first, even though he wasn't even a Soul Reaper at that time.

"It was nothing like the works of art that I have created since THAT prototype!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion at his outburst.

"Mine are so much more durable, and sleek, and better functioning!" He rushed over and dragged Rukia to her feet. "Just look at her physic! An almost perfect replication of her beautiful body! She is able to meld into it so perfectly that she can transition from one form to the other just by focusing on her reiatsu!"

Rukia's eyes were as wide as saucers as he showed off her gigai form with no regard to her decency!

"Her grace! Her femininity just oozes from my creation!" He suddenly stopped speaking and let her go as he bent over with his hands on his knees. His breathing came in raged gasps and he would involuntarily shudder every so often.

The three humans only looked at each other with shock and embarrassment on their faces. Did they just witness a scientist's version of an orgasm? Their attention was directed towards a crash. They saw Rukia standing shooting daggers at what they could only assume was Urahara as all they could see of the man were his legs sticking out at odd angels from a hole in the floor.

"Well I think we should all move downstairs for the remainder of this conversation so that we don't completely demolish the shop!" Yoruichi laughed but she was actually wishing they had done so at the beginning of the night.

Urahara appeared from the hole in the floor without a scratch nodding in agreement as he smiled at her.

'He noticed as well, we have company' Yoruichi began walking to the hidden basement underneath the shop where no one would be able to eaves drop on them any further.

'Shit, they must have sensed me. I guess I'll just go report what I heard. My Captain … wait the Head Captain wanted me to report directly to him." Marechiyo Omaeda then turned and shunpoed away from the small shop to a safe distance before opening a senkaimon.

* * *

Once they had all assembled in Urahara's training ground of a basement it seemed that the man was having a hard time continuing his story.

"You were saying that the younger brother, who you haven't yet named I should add" Uryuu pushed his glasses further up onto his nose in disgust at this missing detail to the story "was in the living world for an extended period of time."

"Yes! And now is when the mad scientist appears and poisons the heroic brother but when he tries aliens abduct him in order to probe …"

"Uh, Orihime" Chad spoke causing the auburn haired girl to look at him questioningly.

Everyone in the room was looking at her with a strange face that seemed to be shock mixed with a lot of confusion except Urahara who was simply smiling at her.

"Well Orihime is actually correct … besides the aliens … and the probing."

All eyes were on Kisuke now.

"A few months had passed since the brother had joined the living world before Yamamoto made his move. He had spent those months conducting experiments of his own to create a poison that would be able to seal his brother's reiatsu so that he could kill him." Urahara looked over at Rukia.

"So this isn't the first time that he has killed someone because he threatened his power?" Rukia questioned as she flicked a few pebbles on the ground.

"No tonight was not the first, nor will it be the last should the telling of his history be brought to his attention. We are all in a precarious situation." Urahara then smiled "There is always a new threat of war on the horizon, but at least this way you will be able to choose you're side knowing the facts."

"I'm not saying I believe you yet Urahara!" Rukia glared at his smiling face. How could he still smile? She wasn't letting on, but her world was falling apart. She couldn't see herself making any decisions without Ichigo being there for her. "I don't even know why you're telling us this! There is no way anyone is still alive from back then besides Yamamoto, so the brother must have been killed! End of story!"

"There is a little more to it than that I'm afraid." Urahara cleared his throat as he let his voice deepen and become more serious again.

"As I said, Yamamoto created a poison that would seal away his own brother's reiatsu and then made his way secretly to the world of the living. Back then there was no tracking of Soul Reapers in the Precipice World so he only had to sneak out without being seen."

"He then met his brother and tricked him into taking the poison. But unfortunately the brother had so much reiatsu that it only sealed part of it. Yamamoto is a powerful Soul Reaper, but he was dwarfed by his brother who had dedicated his life to protecting everyone from his world and this one. He now had to fight for his life." Urahara then drew his zanpakuto causing all listening to flinch as he cut a gash into his left forearm.

He let the blood run down his arm and slowly drip off his elbow to mix with the dirt next to him. After looking up at the shocked faces of his listeners he used kido to heal himself. They all watched as muscle tissue and skin began to entwine and the wound began to seal up leaving no trace of the serious cut that had been there moments before.

"As you can see, kido can heal even the most serious injuries without leaving a scar. How then did the Head Captain come to have so many scars all over his body?" Urahara looked back at his unblemished arm again before he began to speak again. "Because he wasn't healed with kido. He was forced to let it heal naturally. He couldn't return to the Soul Society with his brother's blood on his hands. His brother even with over half his reiatsu seal within himself was able to bring Yamamoto to the brink of death, but in the end, yes, hi was killed."

"How was Yamamoto able to get away with killing his brother? And couldn't he heal himself with kido?" Rukia had jumped to her feet and was clenching her fists to her sides.

Urahara smiled inwardly 'She is starting to believe this story.' He didn't let his emotions play on his face though, she may be listening but that didn't mean she wasn't still going to try and kill him.

"He was unable to use kido soon enough to avoid scaring. He won the battle, but he was still left on his deathbed as well. For days he laid bloodied in a field of destruction from the battle before some humans found him, and using their primitive healing arts were able to nurse him back to a point where he could heal himself. He returned to the Soul Society with tales of a vicious hollow that had left him permanently scared."

""What about his brother? What excuse did he have for his disappearance?" Uryuu was showing a little more enthusiasm about the story than he wished and immediately took a deep breath. "Surly his powerful brother wouldn't have been forgotten over a few months."

"He was not forgotten, Yamamoto told them all that he had died, sacrificing himself for his brother before the hollow could land a final blow." Urahara leaned back against a rock that he was using as a chair. "He had them celebrate the man's death. He did love him, but his desire for power was stronger than the bonds of family."

Orihime had tears running down her face. Uryuu quickly put his arm on her shoulder blushing slightly. His face then reddened as the young girl dove into his chest letting the tears flow.

Rukia couldn't understand her tears. 'She hadn't cried like that when she heard that Ichigo was dead. Why is she crying over someone who died a thousand years ago? She didn't even know the man.' Then again, Rukia also felt some kind of connection to Yamamoto's younger brother too. It was as if she had met him before, but that was not possible.

"You shouldn't cry Orihime. Yamamoto's brother may have died, but that is not the end to his legacy."

The group looked at the shop owner as he let his features lighten.

"You never told us the brother's name." Chad spoke as if he knew he would have liked to meet the brother who had had his life cut short.

"I haven't have I. That is because I do not know myself. Only Yamamoto can answer that now. Everyone who knew him is dead except one." Everyone knew who the sole survivor was.

"You said that his legacy has lived on? How do you mean?" Rukia eyed him suspiciously.

Urahara brightened and then brought his fan to his face. "Well my dear Kuchiki, there is something that the old man didn't know about his brother. As I have told you, he had a desire to protect all those he could and one day he met a woman after having saved her from an attacking hollow. This woman was different from any other human; she could see him in his Soul Reaper form."

The group almost gagged at Urahara's face once he lowered his fan. You could almost see the hearts dancing in his eyes as he spoke.

"It was fate! Love at first sight! He layed her down right there and proceeded to make …" SLAP!

"I think we can skip the details of that part of the story Kisuke." Yoruichi spoke getting nods from everyone except Uryuu who looked disappointed.

'I thought I might get some insight into courting Orihime while I waste my night listening to Urahara' Uryuu mentally slapped himself for even thinking about that.

"Right, well, I _suppose_ we could skip ahead a bit, But that is a very interesting part"

"URAHARA!" His head snapped to look into Rukia's violet eyes. "If you don't get to the part where this tale is relevant to tonight I will be sure to remove the part of your anatomy that allows you to think about those perverted things!" Rukia's killing intent was spilling from her crashing into all those present in waves.

"Um, Rukia"

"What!"

"I thought you wanted to kill Kisuke, why would you bother cutting _that_ off?" Yoruichi sounded puzzled.

"Cut what off-f …" Rukia began to blush immediately after she realized what everyone in the room thought she meant by that threat. "I was referring to his head! I would cut off his h-head so h-he … oh forget it!"

"Why would you remind her to kill me?" Urahara sobbed.

"Why would Rukia want to kill Urahara?" Orihime asked innocently.

"Because he was the one who came up with the idea that Ichigo needed to die" Yoruichi responded quickly.

"You're analytical skills must have diminished if you gave up and submitted to the death of someone who you could call your apprentice. I confess I'm disappointed and I believe I will help Miss Kuchiki remove you're … er … head." Uryuu pushed his glasses up onto his face as Chad nodded in agreement standing up.

"Now now, please allow me to finish my story. I wouldn't have brought up that woman if she wasn't important." Urahara raised his hands in defense as he pleaded for his life.

"Talk fast Urahara. You're living on borrowed time as it is" Rukia stated as she too stood up next to Chad.

"Well then I'll get to the meat of the matter. That woman gave birth to a son nine months later. He was the first in a line of sons until hundreds of years later a daughter was born. Her name was Masaki Yamamoto."

Rukia's eyes widened at the woman's name. 'Masaki! It couldn't be?'

Now this woman soon met a dashing and devilishly handsome Soul Reaper. He was an ex-captain who defected to the living world to get away from all the battles. He was a lover, and he loved her very much. They soon got married and together they had three children, two twin girls and"

"A boy" Rukia whispered and then blinked in surprise that she had spoken out loud.

"Aw Rukia you didn't tell us you knew this story too!" Orihime beamed at her with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I-I didn't, I d-don't"

"Eh hem, as I was saying, two twin girls and a boy. Soon after that woman was killed by a hollow leaving her husband to raise her children. That mans name was Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father …"

There was a collective gasp as the truth about Ichigo's heritage was reviled to them.

"Ichigo is …"

Yamamoto is …"

"This room is really big. We could fit all kinds of people in here to have a welcome to the family party for Ichigo and the Old Captain!"

The other four occupants collapsed at Orihime's statement.

"What?" Orihime looked at them all as the tried to untangle themselves from one another.

"I don't think the two of them would be very happy to meet at the moment Orihime" Uryuu fixed his glasses as he tried to untangle himself from Yoruichi's legs. He tried to push himself up but when he placed his hand down the floor felt soft and his hand sunk a little as he heard a sound come from his left.

"Mmmhmmm Uryuu, I think you need to take a girl to dinner before you can make advancements like this." Yoruichi almost purred into the younger mans ear.

Uryuu then looked where he had place his hand and his face turned red so quick that you could swear it had given him a bloody nose. He was lying on top of the woman with her legs wrapped around him and his left hand was squeezing her right breast.

"I-I-I-I" he leapt up using the excuse that his glasses were falling off to cover the rising color in his face.

"That was something that Yamamoto's brother probably did to the woman he met! I new you looked like you wanted to hear that part of the story Ishida! If you would lie back down we could continue with the demonstra … AH!" Urahara barely avoided a bolt of reshi that went flying by his face.

Uryuu simply sat back down next to Orihime, who hadn't noticed his compromising position.

Rukia could only slap herself in the face and even Chad looked a little uncomfortable.

Once they were all seated and everyone, except Yoruichi and Urahara, had plenty of space from one another did Rukia speak.

"So Ichigo's great great great great uncle is Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"I believe there are a few more greats in there but yes, he is related to Yamamoto. But he also had a particularly powerful Soul Reaper father. It was that fact that awakened the sleeping power within him." The room had fallen silent as Urahara began speaking again. "Now it didn't fully awake mind you, but his ability to see spirits at such a young age goes to show that they were developing inside his young body."

Rukia closed her eyes and remembered the night that she met Ichigo.

_Flashback_

_He had been the only human to ever see her. She had been so shocked that she plopped right down and explained everything to him; what she was, hollows, spirits … after she had put a binding spell on him of course. What she couldn't explain was the fact that she couldn't detect the hollow she was searching for._

_Then that hollow appeared and attacked his sisters. She had gone to fight it when he rolled himself down the stairs. Using pure determination to protect his family he had been able to break her kido spell and charged the hollow._

_He was easily swatted away and the hollow made it clear that he had been searching for him. She had used the hollows distraction to cut its arm and it retreated for an instant. Ichigo had refused to run away once he learned that he was the one putting people in danger. He went as far as to challenge the hollow to fight one on one before she had to step in and save him, getting severely injured in the process._

_He had always been a fool. She remembered the choice she made which had changed the course of Ichigo's life._

"_I'm too injured to fight; do you … want to, save your family?"_

"_Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!"_

"_It will only be temporary, but you must become a Soul Reaper yourself!"_

"_What?"_

"_You must take my zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you. I can't guarantee that you will live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter."_

"_Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper."_

_He had responded without any hesitation. With no regard to his own life. He only wanted the power to protect his family, no matter what the cost. If only she knew then what it would cost him._

"_My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki" She knew then that he was a special human. He was one who she would have been happy to die protecting._

"_And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki!"_

_End Flashback_

"Rukia fully awakened his powers the night they met." Rukia was brought out of her thoughts by Urahara's voice. "However, she took something from him as he took her power."

Rukia looked at Urahara slowly, confused. Ichigo had taken her powers; she didn't take anything from him, did she? Well, she did take his opportunity to live a normal human life.

"Rukia was ill trained to transfer her powers to a human. It was a custom that the Head Captain had done away with centuries ago to avoid any chance that his brother had sired an heir." Urahara looked at Rukia with more emotion than she had ever seen on his face. "I'm sorry that I have to tell you this Rukia, but you killed Ichigo that night."

There it goes. The world was now lost to her. She couldn't feel anything as she blinked at the shop owner.

"I k-killed him?" Tears ran down her cheeks as she let those words wash over her over and over again. How did she always manage to kill everyone she held dear? First Kaien, and now she finds out that she killed Ichigo as well!

"I'm afraid so Rukia. I made sure to sneak over to his house and give him a gigai before you moved into his closet. I know this is a shock but this is not the time to feel sorry about that." Urahara reprimanded her as he slapped her on the back. "Ichigo wouldn't want us feeling down in the dumps over something that happened to give him the power to do everything he desired. He could protect his family and his friends. He was able to protect his town and he was able to save you. These are all traits that his predecessor valued and passed through the centuries to the man we all know and love."

Rukia smiled inwardly 'He would probably call me a midget for thinking that he held that against her.'

"Now, Yamamoto did not know of Ichigo's existence when he sent the Captain and Lieutenant of the Sixth squad to retrieve Rukia on orders from Central 46." Urahara began his story again only to be cut off by Uryuu.

"If Yamamoto created Central 46 and was put in charge of it, why did he take charge of the Thirteen Court Guards which submitted to Central 46's orders?"

"Ah, well that I can't be sure of my young Quincy. If I was to guess …" Urahara lifter his hand to his chin in mock contemplation "I would say he felt regret after killing his brother. Like I said earlier, he did love him."

"So he took control of the weaker division to remind him of the cost of becoming power hungry?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Like I said, I do not know. I can only speculate on his decision."

The group fell silent for a moment before Rukia spoke quietly. "Please, Urahara. Finish the story."

"Yes, Rukia." The quiet in her voice and the lack of almost any reiatsu from her was disquieting to him. 'I need to finish this quickly so that the weight of tonight's events can be lifted from her shoulders.'

"So, the Soul Reaper that Rukia awoken was not the one buried for generations. It was the one past on by his father, so when Byakuya severed Ichigo's Soul Chain and Soul Sleep he had the unique possibility to awaken the latent Soul Reaper powers past to him by his mother."

"So that's why you were able to restore his abilities, and how he continued to grow in strength exponentially as he gained experience!" Rukia blinked the tears from her eyes and then rubbed them with the back of her hand.

"Yes, but there was something that I also awoken that I did not intend. There was a hollow residing in his latent powers. Yamamoto's brother must have been a Visored to have past that on to him." Urahara lifted his hands and began rubbing his temples trying to fight off the impending headache. "That is why the Old Man wanted the Visoreds that Aizen created destroyed so quickly, casting aside their right to a trial. He would have me killed for Aizen's actions to quickly be done with the matter. He didn't want anyone else to have the ability that his brother did in case they learned to control it and he would once again be dwarfed in power."

"He sure was thorough in his attempt to cover all of this up. How is it that you are aware of things that aren't recorded and are long before you're time Kisuke?" Yoruichi cocked her head to the side voicing the question that he had assumed would come from Rukia.

"I have studied Ichigo's reiatsu and it corresponds to Yamamoto's. I also had the opportunity to study the reiatsu of Masaki Kurosaki before her pasting, and then I traced her lineage until I came upon a woman who had died in child birth. The child was the first to have that reiatsu impression similar yet fundamentally different to the Head Captain." The man smiled widely as he spoke as if reliving the search showed his brilliance. "I then began sifting through anything and everything recorded from that time and after decades of research, I had pieced this all together."

"I always find myself amazed by you Kisuke." Yoruichi smiled at the man she loved.

"I stand in awe of myself as well my dear." She laughed as the man she somehow had fallen in love with inflated his ego even further.

"If all that is true, then why did you allow my brother to kill the only one who could challenge Yamamoto for control of the Thirteen Court Guard squads?" Rukia couldn't lift her eyes from her feet as she awaited his answer. Depending on what he said next, she would either believe him or kill him.

"As I said earlier, Ichigo is dead. Just as every Soul Reaper is dead." Rukia's head snapped up as Urahara spoke. "He still retains his spirit form that he has lived on as since he met you Rukia, when he was fifteen."

"S-s-so … so he's, n-not"

"I already said he is dead, but the Ichigo you've gotten to know and love is still alive. Though where he will resurface is unknown to me." Kisuke scratched his chin as he stated simply "I never actually got to test where people return after they are killed in there gigai form."

* * *

Marechiyo Omaeda stepped into the Head Captains office. He had never been in the Head Captains presence without his Captain with him. They may be polar opposites but she was able to comfort his soul whenever he was distressed.

"Lieutenant Omaeda. What do you have to report on Kisuke Urahara's actions?" The head Captain raised his head but Omaeda couldn't tell whether he was looking at him or not.

"H-he. Ah. Sir!" He began sweating as he began to speak. "He had gathered all the spiritually aware humans, Ex-Captain Yoruichi Shihoin, and Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki to his shop."

"Rukia Kuchiki you say." The older Soul Reaper looked down at his desk. 'I can't say I didn't expect her to return to the living world. In fact I had thought that Lieutenant Abarai would have defected with her.'

"Yes sir. He was telling them a story sir."

"A story? What was this story?" Yamamoto looked directly at the Lieutenant now.

"He … h-he was t-t-telling them about … you Head Captain" Omaeda began sweating profusely now. 'I wish my Captain was here right about now!'

"About me? What did he say?" The Head Captain was on his feet quickly as he spoke. "SPEAK!"

"He told them that you were related to the Soul King and about you having a brother and that you needed to kill him to protect the Soul Society!" Omaeda rushed through his answer hoping that going quickly would help calm the Head Captain.

Yamamoto did nothing except tap his hand on his desk before his Lieutenant ran his Zanpakuto through the back of Omaeda's neck and out of his throat.

The Head Captain didn't even look at the man dieing in his office as he began giving his Lieutenant orders.

'I'm afraid I can no longer allow you to live on in the Living World Urahara. You and everyone who has heard your tale will soon be dead." Yamamoto then drew his zanpakuto and burned the remains of the now dead Second Squad Lieutenant.

* * *

_Sorry for a late update. I really struggled with this chapter. I had it finished a few days ago but when I tried to read through it to proof read it I realized I didn't really like where it was going. Too many people have used Isshin as the Soul King thing and I wanted to go a slightly different way. Hence Masaki's role. Hope you liked that slight twist._

_This chapter is a bit longer than I usually do so give me you opinion about that with some reviews! I want to know what you guys think! If it great, if it sucks, ways I can improve, and things you like! I also have a pole up so please please please check it out on my profile! Thanks and I hope you like the story thus far!_


	12. Traitors

_I do not own Bleach_

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes as the morning sun shown through the window. 'What time is it?' She hadn't really slept, she knew that Ichigo was still alive but they had no idea where. Urahara had said that the transfer should have been almost instantly. He may be unconscious for a time as his soul acclimates to the change but they should still be able to track his reiatsu.

"_Ichigo has never been one to hide his whereabouts to his enemies. It is strange that I cannot find his location. Something or someone is covering his location. Whether that is good or bad I do not know …"_

She rolled away from the window. It was still too early for her to start moving around the shop.

'I'll have been labeled a traitor by now. I cannot return to the Seireitei. It is only a matter of time before the hunt begins.' They had found her once, she was certain that they could do so again. She closed her eyes wondering what her friends and brother would think after it gets out.

Rukia shot up in her bed! 'What was that?'

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She had heard someone walking in the hall. Who would be up at this time? She quickly transformed into her Soul Reaper form and unsheathed her zanpakuto. The footsteps stopped at the sound she made drawing her sword. Then her door began to slide open slightly.

"Rukia?"

Orihime peered though the early morning light to see her friend out of bed preparing to attack.

"Oh, Orihime. I didn't know that you were up." Rukia sighed in relief. In those few seconds she believed that she was about to be arrested by her brother again.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Rukia!" The bubbly girl walked into the room and closed the door before sitting on Rukia's bed. "I couldn't sleep."

"It's going to be ok Orihime." Rukia spoke the words to comfort her friend, although if she was honest with herself, she couldn't say that she really believed them. How were things going to be ok? They were all going to be labeled as traitors and hunted. The three Soul Reapers were actually traitors; she for one would not fight Ichigo when he does surface. 'That's right! _When_ he surfaces in the Soul Society!' But the three humans had no choice in the matter. They had been dragged into this situation after what Urahara told them. They had to go into hiding or be killed, and they would actually die. There was no way Urahara could trick the Soul Society with a gigai.

"I hope your right. Urahara told the three of us what to do starting today, but I know we could be of help to Ichigo! I don't want to just run and hide! He's our friend! Just like you are our friend Rukia!" The younger woman began to cry feeling her own uselessness.

"Orihime" Rukia sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her back. "It's not that you couldn't help us, we just don't want you to get hurt. It's a Soul Reaper problem; I just wish the three of you could continue living normal lives."

"There is no way we could do that! We could never continue living without you and Ichigo! You're part of our team! I would be glad to throw myself into danger for you and Ichigo!" Orihime grabbed the older Soul Reapers shoulders as she pleaded with her.

Rukia looked into her brown eyes. She expected to see desperation held in their depths but instead saw resolve and a fierceness that she had become accustomed to seeing within Ichigo's eyes. She knew that when he got that look there was no changing his mind. She lowered her head knowing that Orihime wouldn't listen to her reasoning no matter what she told her. And the two boys would follow her into danger to ensure that she was safe.

"Alright Orihime. I am glad that you would go this far to help Ichigo. I cannot turn away your help, but I have to ask that you do what Urahara instructed for now." Orihime's eyes revealed confusion. "We don't even know what Ichigo wants to do. Please, go with Chad and Uryuu for now. Survive! Then, once I have found Ichigo and we know what course of action we will be taking, I will contact you."

Orihime only looked at the raven haired Soul Reaper. 'Will she really do what she says? Wait! I need to trust her. If I can't trust her word then we have already lost before any fighting even took place.'

"Ok Rukia. I'll go with them. But remember that we want to help in any way possible. Don't wait too long to get in contact with us."

"I won't" Rukia lowered her head. What was she promising?

* * *

Urahara sat in his lab running a few last minuet tests when he sensed a senkaimon open near his shop.

"Well that was quick" he mused before he stood and walked out to greet his guests.

He opened his front door to see Captains Komamura, Kurotsuchi, and Lieutenant Hinamori with what looked like their entire divisions surrounding his little shop.

"Well this is quite a few Soul Reapers to come knocking all at once. I don't think I have enough gigai' for all of you!" He smiled behind his fan as Captain Komamura stepped forward.

"Kisuke Urahara! You have been labeled a traitor to the Soul Society and will be executed along with Soul Reapers Yoruichi Shihoin and Rukia Kuchiki. The Ryoka who invaded the Soul Society will also be put to the blade for rising up against the Soul Society following Ichigo Kurosaki."

When he finished speaking every Soul Reaper present drew their Zanpakuto. Kisuke looked at Komamura from under his hat before his face brightened and he smiled at the fox captain.

"I'm afraid I'm not ready to be executed quite yet my good captain. I for one-"

"I'm not here to listen to one of your long winded explanations on what you've been up to. I will kill you and then I will take over your lab. While you may not be as bright as I am, I would like to see your research and compare it to my own." Kurotsuchi smiled madly and Urahara only grimaced at that man getting to search his lab.

"As I was saying, I for one am alone. If you didn't notice that point than I should be more disappointed in the current Soul Societies captains than I already am." He then unsealed Benihime. "Ban – Kai!"

* * *

Yoruichi walked the streets of Rukongai without much purpose. She knew that she should probably stay in the safe house that Kisuke had arranged for her and Rukia but she couldn't shake a feeling of unease.

'Why didn't you just come with us Kisuke? What did you need to finish that made it necessary to fight the strike force that would be sent for us?'

She had known him for coming on two centuries now and been lovers for more than half of that time but she still couldn't always tell what he was thinking. He was one of the smartest people she knew and would do anything to help those he cared for, maybe not as far as Ichigo would, but no one was perfect.

She smiled to herself as she looked into the bright blue sky. 'I'm waiting for you Kisuke, don't keep me waiting long."

* * *

Rukia struggled against the kido that was holding her in place. Even with all the strength she'd gained after meeting Ichigo she still couldn't break that bitches kido.

"Damn you Yoruichi!" she yelled before falling silent in her struggles to break free.

She knew she was being silly and Yoruichi was right. It was no use looking for Ichigo. They and everyone else would know when he resurfaced. She just couldn't face the thought of doing nothing while he could be in trouble. She needed to see him! Needed to know for sure that Urahara was telling the truth.

She relaxed for a moment. Closing her eyes she could still see him, lying there on the pavement. Broken, covered in his own blood. She was powerless to stop what happened just as she was powerless to stop his hollow. Then the picture changed to the hollow. Not the normal mask that popped on his face or even the beast that took control in Hueco Mundo. It was Ichigo's face but instead of the amber eyes that she was accustomed to …

She blinked away tears for the man she loved. 'What is happening to you Ichigo? Where are you? How can I help you?' Tears freely ran down her face and she couldn't wipe them away because of the kido. She sunk into herself, allowing her pain and suffering to consume her.

* * *

Kurotsuchi laughed gaily as he ran his zanpakuto through his former captain. 'I've finally ended your meddling Urahara. Now I will take your research for my own!'

His face darkened as he felt reiatsu rise behind him. He turned quickly and was surprised to see a large cloud of dust rising from where his squad had been positioned only moments behind. Komamura was lying on his back unconscious and Lieutenant Hinamori was missing.

"Now that is curious? Who was that I wonder? And what do they want with a mentally unstable Lieutenant?"

It was common knowledge that Hinamori wished to kill Ichigo Kurosaki before Captain Kuchiki did, but even after she learned of his death she wished to avenge her fallen captain. What would someone want with her?

"Gah! I hate not knowing things! I'll get to the bottom of this after I explore Urahara's lab."

'POP!'

The Urahara that Kurotsuchi had run through with his zanpakuto exploded like a balloon.

"What! Damn you Urahara!"

_KAAAABOOOOOOOOMMMM_

Kurotsuchi had to cover his face as shards of plaster and other debris showered him from what had once been the Urahara Shop.

"What happened Captain Kurotsuchi! Where is Urahara!" Captain Komamura yelled as he rose to his feet. "Did you let him escape!"

"Did I let him escape? I believe you were the one laying on the ground. Besides, I do not think Kisuke was here at all when we arrived." His smile grew as he thought on how worthy a mind his adversary had. "The bigger question is who took Lieutenant Hinamori after attacking you. They have to be very powerful, what could they be planning?"

"We must report back to the Head Captain! He must hear of this new development."

With that Komamura created a senkaimon and proceeded through it followed by his squad.

"Squad five and 12 return to the soul society with Captain Komamura, I have some research to do."

Captain Kurotsuchi proceeded to walk into the pile of ruble as the squads filed through the senkaimon to return to the soul society. 'The research may not be intact but I may still be able to learn something of what he has been up to."

He noticed a large panel that had been warped by the sudden and intense heat of the explosion but was still intact. Mayuri furrowed his brows. It wasn't like Urahara to make such a blatant mistake like this. He drew his zanpakuto.

"Hado 31; Shakkaho!" A flash of red obliterated the door and Kurotsuchi prepared for an attack.

"…."

Nothing happened and as the smoke cleared Mayuri's eyes widened in shock. He was staring into a massive cavern! As he walked inside he immediately sensed the resonance of a senkaimon.

"So Kisuke, you ran away. But where did you go? No matter. I can follow your trail from here and you will be mine!"

Using the resonating reiatsu in the air Mayuri created a senkaimon that would follow Kisuke's, but when the gateway opened he felt reiatsu rise behind him and found himself trapped by a high level kido.

"Bakudo 99; Kin."

His body was wrapped in black spiritual fabric until he was pinned to the ground.

"Well now Mayuri, I didn't think trapping you would be this easy. I suppose it couldn't be helped when faced with my brilliant mind." Urahara stepped out from his Bakudo spell that renders him invisible and hides his reiatsu. He had put his fan away and had an uncharacteristic serious expression on his face.

"Damn you Kisuke! I see you didn't run and hide. I suppose I considered you more cowardly than I should have." In his head Mayuri was running through over thirty different strategies that would result in his predecessor's death. "Release me now so we can end this! I would love to study your brain Kisuke! What could be held in there that would force the Head Captain to act so quickly against you after letting you live here in the material world for so long?"

"Now, now there is no need for insults. I won this round but unfortunately I cannot kill you today." Urahara could sense another senkaimon forming near his shop. He sighed as he began walking towards the senkaimon that Mayuri created. "I'm afraid this is not the time for you to know the truth."

"Get back here Urahara! I'm not done with you!" In his rage his reiatsu spiked high enough to break Kisuke's kido and charged.

Urahara turned to face him. "Hakufuku." As the kido hit Mayuri he slowed to a stop. He cocked his head to the right considering the man before him. He then smiled as he fell over backwards. With that Urahara stepped through and the senkaimon winked out of existence before the Onmitsukido could arrive in the material world.

* * *

_I'm sorry everyone who enjoys this story. I have been away for a very long time. I would like to make excuses but I'm sure that none of you really care anyway haha. I hope to be writing and finishing this fic but My life is hectic rigt now. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!_

_With that said, I hate this chapter. I feel I'm jumping around a lot and it might be a little confusing. I will shed light __on what is happening in later chapter so just bear __with me. As always please review, tell me what you like, what you hate, where you think this story is going! I also have a poll on my page, please let me know your still interested in this fic so I get some creative ambition to sit down and write! _

_Thank you to those who have stuck with me!_


	13. Questions

_Hey all. Here is another update. I know I'm taking a long time with this but I really am trying. I thank all of you who have kept reading despite my lack of updates. I would also like to thank everyone who has taken to time to review. I really enjoy reading them and they are why I haven't given up on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_I do not own Bleach!_

* * *

Toshiro sat in his office with his eyes closed. He found the activity in front of him irritating and he had a lot on his mind at the moment.

'What did you mean Ukitake? Are you helping Ichigo or were you just against his execution? Where were you the night of his execution? You're reiatsu wasn't in the Seireitei.'

"Captain!"

'What could have happened to Momo? Kidnapped right in front of two captains and 3 whole divisions! What could have gone wrong and who is behind this? I can't see Urahara wanting to kidnap anyone. He has always been a hands off kind of person, what could have changed that?'

"Hey, Captain are you listening to me?"

'What could have prompted the Head Captain to move against Urahara now, after all these years since his conviction. He was proven innocent after the Aizen incident. What is the Head Captain hiding that could make him push through all these decisions. Executing Ichigo I can understand if not agree with, but ordering the executions of Urahara and Yoruichi as well as the Ryoka that were Ichigo's allies?'

"You aren't listening to me are you?"

Toshiro opened his eyes just as he was enveloped in darkness that smelled to him like sake … and shame.

"Wommd ud t fff me an-i-ku!"

"What was that captain?" Rangiku asked as she pulled her captain's head out from between her ample chest. She smiled as she saw the slight red tinge that always formed on his cheeks when he looked at her … assets, or when she forced them on him for that matter.

"I said would you get off me Rangiku. I have a lot to consider and your constant complaining about having to do paperwork is distracting me. No you cannot leave work early to go drinking, yes you have to put them in alphabetical order, yes you can supervise the new recruits training, no rubbing tanning oil on you is not training!"

As he spoke a vain in his forehead grew until it seemed that it might burst.

"But Caaaptaiiin! How am I supposed to keep from becoming as pasty as you if I don't have time to get a tan because you have me up to my elbows in paperwork?"

"You will just have to make due" Toshiro began to calm down as the normalcy of his Lieutenants behavior calmed his mind even as it annoyed him at the same time.

"Are you worried about her captain?" Rangiku leaned down on the desk in front of him to look him in the eyes.

Toshiro looked at her from the corner of his eye as he heard her giggle. It sounded pleasant to his ears. She really could be a good lieutenant when she wasn't trying to get out of work, complaining, zoning out, coming in drunk, flirting with every male in the room, smothering him in her … never mind, she would be a great third seat.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You are too easy to read Captain. Momo will be fine. She's a strong girl and has gotten a lot better since Aizen was defeated. She seems to understand that it was necessary to protect the soul society."

"I just wish I could do something to find her, it feels as if something's missing in the Seireitei with her not here."

"We will find her Captain. We'll also get to the bottom of everything else going on as well." She smiled at him as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Rangiku" growled Toshiro.

"What? I thought it was a nice moment we just shared Captain."

"Would you please COVOR yourself!" Toshiro shouted causing hundreds of males in his squad to try peering through his window.

"Opps" Rangiku actually blushed as she pulled herself back into her shihakusho. "Guess I got a little too interested in cheering you up Captain."

"You can cheer us up Lieutenant!"

"We're feeling a bit down as well Rangiku!"

"You're beautiful Lieutenant! Will you marry me!"

"Don't you all have anywhere else to be?" Toshiro glared, the vein in his forehead growing again, the temperature around him dropping significantly.

All that was left at the window was a cloud of dust as they fled in every direction in fear.

* * *

Ukitake and Shunsui sat outside the thirteenth's barracks enjoying each others company and the sunshine. Ukitake felt more tired than he had in many years. He'd been busy and keeping what he was doing hidden from the second division and the Head Captain was no easy task.

"So Jushiro, how goes everything in your division?" Shunsui smiled into his bottle of sake. "No troubles I would assume although you look tired my friend."

"Yes everything is running smoothly. I just haven't been able to relax like this in a while. There always seems to be something else I need to do." Ukitake took a sip of tea and closed his eyes.

"That's good to here. I assume we have similar troubles. Recruiting and planning is always difficult but the Seireitei is in turmoil the like we have never seen before." The flamboyant Captain leaned back against the tree he sat beneath and smiled up at the light that filtered through the leaves. "I feel my blood race just thinking about what it could mean for us."

Ukitake closed his eyes and let a frown cover his features. "I had hoped that we might enjoy a time of peace after the war, but it would seem that is not to be. These executions" he allowed a sigh escape his lips before looking at his friend "I just hope we can truly find peace. It isn't like you to get this worked up before a real challenge is staring you in the face Shunsui."

Kyoraku laughed openly as he watched a cloud pass in front of the sun slowly. "Many things are changing; I think I'm just worried I might be wrong. I feel that we won't know true peace for quite a while yet, though it is nice sitting here with you Jushiro. I just wish my little Nanao would join us and have a dr" CRACK!

"I am standing right behind you." Nanao raised her clip board and adjusted her glasses before looking at Captain Ukitake. "Sir, I have the report that you were asked about."

"Ah, thank you Lieutenant Ise. I appreciate it." Ukitake smiled at the younger woman.

"I will return to my barracks now, I would hope that our CAPTAIN might join us at his earliest connivance"

"Yar yar Nanao, I will accompany you" Kyoraku rose from the grass and nodded to his longtime friend. "Enjoy the rest of this fine day Jushiro, for our work will only become harder the further we get."

"I will and I hope that she doesn't push you too hard Shunsui" Jushiro smiled as they flash stepped away and then stood himself and returned to his office.

Once the door to the thirteenth squads Captain closed the two Onmitsukido members flash stepped away from the trees branches to report to their Captain.

* * *

"I would believe this of Urahara but not of Lady Yoruichi! You must pardon her for her association with that man Head Captain!" Sui Feng Shouted as she paced inside the first divisions barracks.

"I will not. Your infatuation with the woman is clouding your judgment Captain Sui Feng. Yoruichi Shihoin is as guilty as Urahara for aiding him this long. I have information that may point to her being the one who killed your lieutenant." Yamamoto sighed as he looked at the distraught Captain in front of him. "It pains me to see how corrupt the Soul Reapers have become since Ichigo Kurosaki's arrival in the Seireitei. It is a shame that such a skilled Soul Reaper had to be cleansed but it was for the good of both the afterlife and the material world."

Sui Feng stopped pacing as the Head Captain began explaining his actions to her. 'He must be extremely concerned with the state of the Seireitei after the execution. Have things really deteriorated this quickly? I must have faith in him.'

"With such a pronouncement I knew there would be contestation. Even now that they have gone into hiding the Soul Reapers Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Rukia Kuchiki are plotting how to attack us." Yamamoto turned from the window he was staring out of. "I believe that they may have even made contact with Kurosaki's sympathizers even up to the Captain level. We must squash this rebellion before it escalates."

Sui Feng could feel the Head Captains reiatsu spike slightly from the bottoms of her feet to the ends of her hair. He was never one to let his emotions affect him when not on the battlefield. As quickly as it appeared his reiatsu returned to normal.

"You're absolutely right Head Captain. I was wrong to doubt you so. I will strive to find these traitors and personally bring each and every one of them to justice.

Yamamoto only nodded to her as he dismissed her statement and she excused herself.

'It would seem that I must keep her away from Ex Captain Shihoin to avoid complications. Her mind is too simple to be head of the Stealth Force thus she should be weeded out in this coming conflict.' He turned back to the window he had been staring out before he was interrupted. 'I must regain my composure. It would be unbecoming to allow my emotions to give rise to inquiring thoughts.'

"Sir"

"What is it?"

"The Onmitsukido who were watching Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku have submitted their report." Chojiro Sasakibe announced as he entered through a side door to the Head Captains Office. "It would appear that they had a friendly meeting between the two of them where they spoke of their divisions and the troubles of their stations."

"Hmpf, they are planning something Chojiro. It is of the utmost import that we discover their intentions. Those in the Society will allow me to execute a ryoka and issue the executions of former traitors but they will not stand for me arresting two Captains of high regard and standing without proof."

"We will get the proof we need and put this whole business behind us Sir."

With that he exited leaving his Captain to his thoughts. 'Shunsui, Jushiro … I will regret losing you. You are two of my strongest and most impressive Captains. But I cannot allow you to cause this strife in the Seireitei."

* * *

"What do you mean Captain?"

"Not so loud Abarai. I have made a grave error in my haste to avenge my sister's apparent death. I regret that I was the one to throw the Seireitei into turmoil. I cannot take back his execution but I can find my sister. I did once before and I will find her wherever she is hiding."

Renji picked his jaw off the ground as his Captain finished speaking. He had been lost on what to do after the pronouncement of Rukia's second intended execution. He had wished he was with her. Wished she had stayed. Wished that she had never met Ichigo so none of this had come to pass. But all that was just to cover up his desire to take action against those that were responsible. That was when he challenged his Captain to a battle to the death. He couldn't let Ichigo's death go unavenged and it was common knowledge that his Captain was the one to kill him.

"Y-your going t-to-?" Renji stuttered as he lowered his zanpakuto.

"You will remain here to keep the division in order. I will make contact with Rukia. I do not know what has caused these events to go into motion but I will not allow them to execute Rukia. I promised that to Kurosaki once, and I intend to do just that." Byakuya turned and began filling out paperwork to justify his time away from the Seireitei. He had the benefit of also being the head of the Kuchiki Clan so the time off would only be glanced at.

"What am I supposed to do then Captain?" Renji couldn't believe that his Captain was risking treason for Rukia. It was unlike him to put his entire clans name in jeopardy on a whim. "I should go with you."

"No, you would be a hindrance." Captain Kuchiki didn't even glance at his insulted Lieutenant.

"But-"

"You _will_ remain here and keep the division in order. I know you wish to help her and don't you think you could be of more use inside the Court Guard Squads rather than irritating her with your presence?" Byakuya allowed himself to glance at him before looking away and continuing his paperwork. "You may prove useful after all. Now I must be going." He turned and locked Renji in his cold stare. "Do not disappoint me."

With that he flash stepped away leaving Renji dumbfounded. He dropped his zanpakuto and then flopped on the floor.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Momo awoke to find her reiatsu suppressed inside a dark … somewhere, alone. She lifted her arm in front of her face but could not see it. She felt its weight on her shoulder but the darkness was so complete she couldn't even see an inch in front of her.

'Where am I?'

She stood and a sense of claustrophobia struck her as she couldn't even get herself to a crouch before hitting the ceiling of her prison.

'Don't panic Hinamori; you're a lieutenant in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! Deep, calming breaths, you'll be fine.' As she breathed deeper and deeper a sense of comfort washed over her and she was able to focus.

'Now, it's time to figure out what I'm trapped in. The ceiling doesn't feel like anything. I should be able to keep standing but I am forced to stop. Kido? It's possible. But to what end am I being held? Could I have been captured by those Kurosaki sympathizers?'

"Ouch, oh that hurt. It would seem that my prison has walls around me that are made of the same, material?"

She plopped herself on the ground which, she was relieved, was stone. Polished and hardened. She still had her Zanpakuto which was a comfort. She wasn't alone. Whoever her captor is they didn't seem to think of the swords as their own spirit, or maybe they weren't concerned about it.

Momo then began to meditate so that she could enter her inner world when she felt what was happening outside of her cell. There was a muffled noise above her the sound of someone walking and not making any effort to hide their coming. Her captors?

When the footsteps were directly above her a large weight hit her in the chest and pressed her to the stone beneath her!

"Ah, what! Damn holes in this cave are going to kill me; what is this underneath me?"

Momo felt a hand grope towards her backside. "WOULD YOU GET OFF ME?"

"Whoa! Another person? Who are you? A Soul Reaper?"

"I am Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! Now tell me who you are before I run you through!" Momo shouted as she felt him, she assumed it was a him, scramble away from her.

"L-Lieutenant, ah well you see I-"

"Tell me who you are now! And why are you holding me here!" Her patience was wearing thin, something she tried to work on be she could never seem to keep her temper in check in stressful situations.

"Ouch" He must have hit his head on one of the barriers. "Holding you? I'm not holding anyone! Where are we?"

"You were captured as well then?"

"Captured? I don't think so, but I am trapped with you now. Strange, I was afraid of running into a Captain out here but I suppose even a Lieutenant could finish me as I am right now."

"What do you mean? Are you wanted by the Soul Society?" She drew her Zanpakuto, well … tried. Her arm was stopped with the sword only an inch out of its sheath, as she was pressed against him.

"I may be cut off from my zanpakuto but I can still stop you from drawing yours."

"Back away fugitive!" She knew with her reiatsu sealed she wouldn't be able to over power him. He was physically stronger than her.

He pushed her to the wall of their prison and ripped her zanpakuto from her grip before moving away from her.

"Give me back my zanpakuto fugitive" Mono used her darkest voice to try and intimidate the man and hoping he would fall for her bluff.

"As far as I know my sentence has already been carried out. I should think that that has cleared my name, although I sense that I'm wrong somehow."

"Who are you?" Momo let her voice show some of her curiosity color her voice.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Let me know in your reviews!_


	14. Lost

_And I'm back. I'm sorry to everyone who was or is reading this. I lost interest in Bleach for a long time. I was angry that they continued the series after the quote UN-quote date episode between Ichigo and Rukia when Ichigo finally lost his powers. Instead they continued until he got them back and then ended it. Crap ending if you ask me but this is why I will continue this story. I hope you like it._

* * *

"I-Ichigo Kurosaki?" Momo stepped back; at least she tried to step back, her foot hit the wall and she immediately felt the walls pressing in on her. '_It couldn't be. He was killed. He was a traitor_.'

"You said your name was Momo Hinamori right? I don't think I've actually met you while I was in t- WHa WAIT!"

Momo's features were lit by a bright blue flame. Her face was expressionless, arm extended towards Ichigo "Sokatsui". Ichigo dropped to the ground just in time for the blast to pass above him.

"You almost hit me with that!"

"I was trying to hit you, you fool" Momo redirected her arm to fire another blast when Ichigo's instincts took over. He leapt at her slapping her arm away from him as his body crashed into hers. Momo fell to the ground knocking her head against the side of the barrier.

* * *

When Momo woke up she felt drowsy and weak. Her head was sore and she felt dried blood on her cheek. She felt her head and was surprised to feel cloth there. Someone had bandaged her head while she was unconscious. She sat up letting a grown escape her lips.

"You're awake. I was starting to worry about you. How is your head?" Ichigo placed his head on her forehead "It doesn't feel like you have a fever. You were asleep for a few hours."

"You bandaged my head? Why, I was trying to kill you?" Momo pushed his hand away from her.

"I don't know. I couldn't just let you bleed to death." Ichigo sat on his side of the _cell_ and watched her. He could almost see what she was thinking.

'_He doesn't seem out of control. In fact he doesn't even act like he knows he can overpower me with ease. What is he up to?_' Momo felt her head again. '_Is this, a strip of cloth ripped from his shihakusho?_'

"A thank you would be fine" Ichigo turned his head and scowled at the wall.

"Thank you? And just WHY should I THANK YOU! You are the one responsible for me hitting my head in the first place!" Momo was on her feet without her realizing she was standing up.

"You're the one who attacked me! I was just defending myself!" Ichigo jumped to his feet as well.

"You're a traitor and you must be stopped before you kill more soul reapers!"

"You don't think I don't know that." Ichigo spoke so quietly that Momo almost didn't hear him. "I can't take back what happened." Ichigo dropped to the floor before looking up at Momo. "Did … Did I kill Rukia?"

Momo looked down at Ichigo. The Hero of the Winter War. Savior of the Seireitei. He looked nothing like the confidant man she had seen on the battlefield. He looked defeated. She remembered how she felt before she had accepted that her captain was the leader of the Arrancar. She was as lost as he looked.

"What are you planning to do now Ichigo?

"What do you mean? I don't know. I've lost everything. I don't even know if my friends are still alive. Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia …" Ichigo had to force the last name. '_I couldn't have killed her. I could never hurt her. Where was she that night? Why did she leave me to die?_'

"They aren't dead. At least not yet. I was part of the execution team. More like army, the head commander sent 3 whole divisions after them. I think they escaped" Momo didn't know why she was comforting him. He was a traitor; she should kill him now while his guard is down. She studied his face. Even after learning that his friends might still be alive he looked lost. '_I can't bring myself to attack him again. I would never be able to forget the solemn look in his eyes_.' "Do you know where we are or how we got here?"

Ichigo scratched his head and closed his eyes for a moment; when he opened them again he let a smirk grace his features. Momo saw then why so many of her girlfriends thought Ichigo was so handsome.

"The Seireitei is right outside the entrance to this cave not that we can get out of this box were stuck in at the moment." Ichigo knocked on the wall behind him as he spoke. "As to how we got here, I have no idea. One minuet Byakuya is killing me, the next I wake up in this cave and while exploring I fell in here."

"You don't know why I was captured and put in this box with you?" Momo glared at him as if he was trying to fool her.

"Not a clue. I don't even know how I got here, but it would make sense if it was the same person." Ichigo then yawned and stretched out on one side of their prison cell. He was tall enough that his head was on one end and his feet almost touched the other.

"What are you doing?" Momo questioned as she squished herself into the corner of her side.

"Going to sleep." Ichigo didn't bother to open his eyes while he spoke. "If you are still planning on killing me please don't wake me up."

He then rolled on his side facing away from her and almost immediately started snoring.

* * *

Shuhei took another sip of sake as he watched the argument unfold across from him. Ikkaku and Iba were face to face yelling death threats at one another.

"Ichigo should not have been assassinated! A man that powerful should be attacked head on so he has the opportunity to defend himself and give his attackers a good fight!" Ikkaku slammed his fist on the table and would have knocked the sake over if Rangiku didn't catch it.

"There is no one in the Seireitei that could defeat Ichigo besides the Head Captain. He was a threat and now it's over." Iba was still keeping his cool while wearing his sunglasses inside the bar … while it was dark outside. "He was a great fighter until he lost it. The entire Thirteen Court Guard Squads mourn his death but it was necessary."

"He deserved a chance to fight! For all he has done he deserved at least that." Ikkaku's sudden mood change was felt by everyone at the table.

Shuhei looked around the bar. This was one of the more rowdy ones in the Seireitei but not tonight. All around he could see people in small groups. Some were more diplomatic than others; he saw many on the verge of drawing their Zanpakuto. They were all discussing the same subject. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What do you think Shuhei?"

"Huh? What was that?" Shuhei blinked as he refocused on his friends at the table.

"Are you ignoring me Shuhei!?" Rangiku pouted and folded her arms underneath her ample bosom. He watched as they came dangerously close to popping out.

"Ah … ummm n-no. No I was just thinking Rangiku. Just that Ichigo was so big – I mean strong I can understand why they would attack while he was undressed *cough* unarmed." Shuhei forced himself to look away as his face turned red.

"Maybe, I don't think we should have moved so quickly." She sighed as she took another sip of her drink. "He was a hero; couldn't we have tried to help him? Did we really need to kill someone who has helped us so much in the past?"

"I think that is why the Head Captain acted so quickly. Look around, every Soul Reaper has an opinion for or against what happened. Just at this table. Ikkaku is against it, Iba is for it, you are against it." He took another sip of sake. "Many understand why it happened but not many are happy with how it was carried out. Then there are some that are all for killing him. Ichigo was too strong for his own good. I think even the Head Captain would have a fight on his hands if they were to meet in battle."

"I just wish we could have had some peace after the war. The way things are going; there might be another rebellion within the Seireitei." Rangiku sighed as she stood up. "I think I'm going to call it an early night boys, don't have too much fun without me!" She winked at them before she walked out of the bar.

'_Rangiku leaving the bar before it closes? I thought I would never see the day_.' Shuhei took one last look around the bar as Ikkaku and Iba began their argument again before following her lead and heading back to his barracks.

* * *

Momo awoke with a start. She had been sure there was another person above them just now, but she couldn't sense anything now. She looked to her right and saw Ichigo still sleeping. He had rolled back on his back and was drooling a little. Her Zanpakuto lay in his left hand. She could take it back now while he was sleeping. She might not be able to strike him down but she would be in control of their situation with her sword.

Quietly she shifted her body into a kneeling position. '_I need too keep my nerves in check; a powerful soul reaper like him will sense my unease._' Momo reached across his body and grasped her Zanpakuto. She began pulling it toward her but he was holding onto the hilt. '_I need to make him loosen his grip.'_

Momo could feel her heart racing in her chest as she inched forward. She was now stretched out over his chest. She was breathing him in and it made her feel a strange sensation in her stomach. She looked at his face as he was sleeping, breathing slowly and looked so peaceful. '_Wake up Hinamori. You need to focus!_' That's when Ichigo chose to roll onto his right side. Momo acted quickly using her training as a soul reaper to cartwheel over the sleeping Ichigo and land silently on the other side.

At least that's what she imagined in that split second.

The cartwheel went well until her lead foot hit the other wall and she lost her balance falling straight onto the sleeping soul reaper.

"Uff! What's gofg mon" Ichigo words were muffled and he felt Momo's weight on his chest. Then he noticed the position he was in.

"Ouch, that didn't go like I had planned." Momo sat up rubbing her head. All that training and she was still a klutz. She jumped away from Ichigo and took a defensive stance in case he attacked her. He didn't move? '_There's no way he is still asleep.' _Ichigo's eyes were wide open and his face was bright red. '_What's wrong with him?'_

"S-str … Stripes!" was all Ichigo could chock out.

'_Stripes? What does he mean? Stri …'_ "YOU PERVERT!" Momo screamed.

"What! You were the one who was on top of me when I was sleeping!" Ichigo stood up as well still blushing.

Momo turned bright red at his words. '_He saw my … my'_

"You were probably trying to get this" Ichigo held up Tobiume "take it." Ichigo tossed the sheathed Zanpakuto to her.

Momo couldn't speak. He had just given Tobiume back without a second thought.

"You don't think I will attack you now that I have this?" Momo's anger was dissipating.

"You didn't attack me in my sleep, so why would you now?" Ichigo sat down and looked up at her. His amber eyes seemed to cut her open and look into her soul. She was frozen and couldn't look away. She was intimidated and drawn to him; curious and hesitant. How could he make her feel so many conflicting emotions just by looking at her?

"What are you going to do now?" Momo almost whispered.

"The only thing I can do. Get stronger and beat this hollow inside of me so bad that he never tries to challenge me again." Ichigo looked so sure, so confident that he would succeed that even she believed it.

Momo closed her eyes as she made up her mind "What can I do to help, Ichigo Kurosaki?" As she spoke those words she felt the kido they were imprisoned in break.

* * *

_Let me know if this is complete crap in your reviews pls. It's been a while since I wrote any of this story and I want to know if I still have their personalities right or if it feels off to you.  
_


End file.
